A BLZEing Remnant
by J. Van A
Summary: Team BLZE, a strange team comprised of an Assassin with amnesia, a battleaxe wielding Berserker, a forgetful Ninja, and a short Archer. Things happen and Blaise is stuck between a rock and a hard place with secrets he can never tell anyone, except the people who are supposed to be his enemies, but are his only connection to his past. (So far goes along with RWBY storyline.)
1. Team BLZE

**Hello hello hello, I'll try to not take up much of your time so let me make this brief.**

**I DON'T OWN JACK SQUAT!**

**Here's my first attempt at a RWBY fic.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again?!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red and flames erupted behind her.<p>

At that moment all of the commotion stopped for a moment until everyone heard a very distinct sound of someone falling from the sky causing them to look up.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" the clearly masculine voice shouted, on a path to the ground going as fast as a bullet.

"Should we help the guy out?" Blake asked still looking at the man falling to the ground.

"We could," Yang said extending her arms outward to catch the man, but then the man who was now a blur landed on his head right behind Yang, "or not."

"Umm Yang," Ruby said looking up towards the sky at the Nevermore who her partner was still hanging on to.

"How could you leave me!?" the group heard the heiress shout from the talon.

"I said jump."

"She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"So is anyone going to at least try to catch the falling person this time?" the man behind the group asked still on the ground groaning in pain.

"Hey, I tried," Yang said acting offended.

"Whatever," the man said standing up while cracking his back. "So what's going on?"

"Weiss is hanging on to a Nevermore and Pyrrha is being chased by a deathstalker," Ren replied in a monotone voice.

"Ok, I have no idea what that means, so that usually means I'm where I need to be," the man mumbled to himself then looked towards the group, "Oh, right. Name's Blaise Campione. I'm new in town… or forest, I guess. Anyway, I take it we're supposed to kill the big things?" he asked the group then he started to adjust his clothes so they're just right. Shaking some dirt off of his black combat boots he reached down and brushed off some dirt from his pants leg. Adjusting his grey long trench coat/aviator jacket he pulled off his hoodie's hood revealing his long black hair being kept in a ponytail. He then had a pair of black wayfarer sunglasses which were a bit crooked until he straightened them.

"Yeah," Yang said to Blaise then looked up to see a falling heiress, "So is anyone going to do anythi-" Then Jaune jumped out of the tree and caught Weiss until they realized that they were still in mid-air then fell down.

"You don't see that everyday," Blaise said then heard a crashing behind him causing him to look behind him. Behind him was a two story tall death bringer. Death bringers are basically dragons with four heads, they breathe fire and have teeth sharp enough to cut through steel.

On the back of this death bringer was three people. Lapis Leathart, a male with blue hair and carried a battle axe which doubles as a rifle, he also wears lightweight high density blue armor. Eva Manos, a girl with green hair and wields a spear which doubles as a crossbow. And finally Zaria Vassos, a girl with red hair who wields two dust powered katanas and on her back is a machine pistol with a three foot blade.

"Hey!" the group heard Lapis shout and Yang just facepalmed and fell over on her back, then Ruby ran over to check on her sister. "We could use some help here!"

"Give me a sec!" Blaise shouted to the group on the death bringer then a four foot sword shot out of each of his sleeves then expanded to make broad swords which were connected to his wrist so they couldn't move, from each blade a handle shot out and he grabbed them, finally they were secure. Blaise then charged into the path of destruction that was left behind by the death bringer leaving behind the two groups of people.

* * *

><p>"Hey Lapis! Any ideas!?" Zaria asked the blue boy while trying to hold onto her katanas which were still in the death bringer's back.<p>

"Hold on and try not to die!" he shouted back then tried to cut off the death bringer's head only to have his battle axe deflected off of the armor.

"Eva, how about your crossbow!?" Zaria shouted again this time to the only other girl than herself.

"If I use it I will fall off! Don't you have a machine gun or something!?" Eva shouted back.

"I'm out of ammo! I forgot to stock up this morning!"

"What about your dust blades!?" Lapis shouted from the front trying to shoot the underside of the death bringer's neck but missing every time.

"Out of Dust!"

"Incoming!" they heard from above them to see a spinning grey blur with silver blades. Blaise spun onto the death bringer's back and cut off one of the four heads causing the other three to scream in pain but continue to charge on destroying parts of the forest. "That was fun!"

"Who the hell are you!? Lapis asked Blaise while starting to savagely swing his axe trying to cut off the death bringer's head.

"Blaise Campione! And I am here to," Blaise said then his right blade contracted back into his sleeve then he reached under his jacket and pulled out a rail gun pistol, "save your ass!" He then fired off a round that caused the front right leg to fly off. "Hold on! Or jump doesn't matter!" he shouted then jumped off of the dragon and crashed into several trees breaking them.

"What the FUCK!" Lapis shouted as the death bringer fell forward and he was thrown off and landed thirty feet away.

Zaria pulled out her dust blades and landed feet first on a tree, then she jumped off breaking the tree towards the death bringer and cut off it's upper right head. Eve had jumped off of the death bringer before it collapsed and flipped upside down, in mid-air she turned her spear into a crossbow and fired a dust arrow into one of the death bringer's heads causing it to explode. Both of the girls landed right next to each other then gave each other a high five.

With the death bringer still alive, just barely, Lapis walked over to it and slammed the battle axe on the underside of the death bringer's head. "Ok, that was a thing," Lapis said to the group.

"So what now?" Blaise asked everyone as he stood up in the pile of trees.

"Well the objective was to get a partner and head towards the temple ruins, which I think we passed on the way here," Eve said turning her crossbow back into a spear which collapsed then she put it on a holster on her belt.

"That was fun, we should do it again!" Zaria exclaimed as she put her katanas back in their sheaths on her back.

"Maybe you should stock up on dust cartridges before we do something crazy and stupid again," Lapis said then turned to Blaise, "Since I don't have a partner and you probably don't either I guess we're a team now."

"Ok," Blaise said then turned around to start walking down the path the death bringer created towards the temple ruins.

* * *

><p>"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. This day forward the four of you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose," Ozpin said then the auditorium resonated with clapping.<p>

"I'm so proud of you sis!" Yang exclaimed as she hugged her sister.

"And finally, Lapis Leathart, Zaria Vassos, Eva Manos, and Blaise Campione. You four have collected the white king and k pieces. From now on your four will work together as team BLZE, led by Blaise Campione," Ozpin said causing the auditorium to start clapping then Blaise adjusted his wayfarers and straightened his long aviator trench coat. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

><p>"Ahhh, the beds are soft," Zaria said to her team after she fell on her bed.<p>

"One would hope," Lapis said sitting on the desk chair and started to remove his blue armor, "Beacon Academy is one of the most funded schools in Remnant, and one would hope they spend some money on the students."

"I honestly don't care," Blaise said taking off his combat boots, "They're a place to sleep so it'll be good enough."

"Alright so we might as well get this out of the way," Eva said, "I'm Eva Manos. I grew up in north Mistral. I also learned how to use my weapon at the school there before I came to Beacon." After she finished explaining she laid flat on her bed.

"I'm Zaria Vassos," obviously Zaria said coming into the room in her pajamas even though nobody seemed to notice her leave, "I grew up on an island south of Vale before I came here, and that's about it."

"Ok then my turn," Lapis said getting the final piece of armor off revealing his skintight black and blue athletic suit he wore underneath his armor, then he pulled on a pair of shorts and sat back down, "Lapis Leathart, grew up in Atlas, learned how to be a berserker, then I enrolled in Beacon."

They all turned to Blaise who was hanging up his grey aviator trench coat on a coat rack which wasn't there a couple minutes previous to reveal the mechanisms attached to his arms which held his weapons. "Oh, it's my turn," Blaise said then pulled off the mechanisms then his thin black hoodie and hanged it on another rack over his black t-shirt which showed smaller mechanisms similar to the first around his wrists, "Blaise Campione, which you already know that, and if you didn't then I feel bad for you. I grew up in… I went to school at... " then Blaise rubbed his head and winced in pain at the touch of his hand, "I honestly don't remember." That caused everyone in the room to freeze in shock. Thier leader had no memory, yet he was capable of blending in with everyone with ease. "Guess I landed a little too hard during initiation," Blaise said then chuckled.

"But how did- what do you- huh?" Zaria managed to sputter out before tripping and landing face first on the floor.

"I guess I never really dwelled on my past until now," Blaise chuckled a little, "Apparently you don't need to have a past to be a part of Beacon. Or maybe I have a past and that was why I am part of Beacon. I could probably ask Ozpin, but then that would look a little too odd." Then Blaise continued to ramble on until he got quieter and quieter then he just continued to take off his arm weapons and walk off into the bathroom to change his pants to a pair of shorts.

"He's lost his mind, literally," Zaria said laughing to herself at her little joke.

"We're doomed," Lapis said then Eva nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that is the end of that. Well tell me what you think. This is my first RWBY fanfic and I'm thinking of having it follow along with the main RWBY storyline. Although should I make BLZE go against the White Fang also or should I have then go against some other criminal organization. I'm kinda leaning towards the White Fang, but I don't know.**

**Anyway, Character Profiles (Because I don't feel like having to explain things in the future)**

**Blaze Campione**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Bio: Blaise, for the most part is straightforward. He prefers to be alone, but does not mind people. He can seem to enter any conversation easily. He always wears layers, usually consisting of his hoodie and coat. He also wears a pair of wayfarer sunglasses (think blues brothers) that he seems to never take off**

**Weapons: Twin swords that shoot out from contraptions on his arms which secure themselves on his forearm and have handles in the ends that Blaise can hold on to, not allowing much movement and mobility but since the blades basically are an extension of his arms they allow for strength attacks (think assassins creed). Then a railgun pistol capable of a lot of destruction. Also on the bottom of his arm contraptions there are two thin daggers that can extend out from his wrists (think assassins creed again).**

**Semblance: still working on it**

**Appearance: Black wayfarer sunglasses, long black hair kept in a ponytail, thin black hoodie under a long grey aviator trench coat, black cargo pants, and black combat boots.**

**Lapis Leathart**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6' 5"**

**Bio: Lapis tends to act tough so that people don't bother him. He enjoys hanging out with his friends. He also has anger issues for the small things. He learned how to hone his rage and use it against his enemies. He also is very practical and doesn't like people who don't take serious things seriously. He also wears a blue suit of armor in combat.**

**Weapons: One large blue dual bladed battle axe that turns into a high caliber automatic assault rifle that uses the handle as the rifle barrel and one of the axe blades holds the ammunition.**

**Semblance: Sharpening the blades of his weapon and increasing his strength for a short period of time.**

**Appearance: Short blue hair, sapphire eyes, and a set of blue knight armor.**

**Casual Wear: Thin rectangle glasses, light blue t-shirt, dark blue thin athletic jacket, jeans, and sneakers.**

**Zaria Vassos**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5' 5"**

**Bio: Zaria is carefree, and forgetful. When she is needed to be serious she will be. She is also skilled in using her swords even if they don't have dust in them.**

**Weapons: Two katanas that can use dust. A fully automatic pistol with a bayonet.**

**Semblance: Increasing her striking speed of her weapons.**

**Appearance: Shoulder length red hair, blue eyes, red leather jacket with ammo storage inside, jeans, and red combat boots.**

**Eva Manos**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 4' 7"**

**Bio: Eva is smart and serious most of the time, but will relax with everyone else. She has a lot of patience when it comes to idiots (good thing Zaria was paired with her). Some people tend to not take her seriously because of her height but she doesn't like being reminded of that and packs quite a punch.**

**Weapon: A long 4 foot spear that changes into a crossbow, the spear tip opens with the shaft to allow loading arrows. One arrow is always in the shaft waiting to be shot out.**

**Semblance: She can, for a short time, increase her brain activity so she can absorb more information and think faster. So to her, time seems to slow down allowing her to think.**

**Appearance: Long green hair that is kept in a ponytail except for her bangs which are combed to the sides of her face, green eyes, a white t-shirt, thin green jacket, green cargo shorts, black stockings, and green combat boots.**


	2. Making New Friends

**Hello hello hello. Here's the next chapter of A BLZEing Remnant. Before the storm starts brewing there are a lot of Assassin's Creed elements in here like parkour, hidden blades, and assassinations. Therefore let me repeat this...**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM EITHER ASSASSIN'S CREED OR RWBY! **

**So no complaining.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So, why do you think he's wearing the sunglasses all the time?" Zaria asked the members of team BLZE, minus B, about Blaise who was still sleeping, while buttoning her jacket.<p>

"He's our teammate, we shouldn't gossip about him," Eva said brushing her hair.

"I'm sure he won't wear them to class," Lapis said tying his tie, "Although wearing them while he sleeps is weird."

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Zaria asked them.

"Well let's see, the time is," Lapis said then looked at the clock, "Late!" He then grabbed his pillow and threw it straight at Blaise's chest making him jump up and tackle Eve to the ground and held his palm right above her face.

"Oh," Blaise said realizing what he just did then stood up, "What time is it?"

"8:54," Lapis said leaving the room along with Eva, "You might want to get ready. Glynda's class first." Then the duo disappeared from sight.

"And that means?" Blaise asked Zaria.

"That means we should leave right about now," Zaria said to Blaise then jumped out the window hooking a grapple hook on the windowsill.

"Fine," Blaise said pulling on his school uniform minus the jacket. Attaching the smaller mechanized blades to his wrists he grabbed the aviator trench coat and headed towards the doorway then he stopped and looked towards the open window. "Fuck it," he said then threw on his jacket and ran out the window and landed on a tree branch that was outside of his window. Running across the tree he jumped off of the tree onto another one. Then he saw teams RWBY and JNPR running to class so he jumped on a nearby lamp post and continued his running by jumping lamp post to lamp post until he was right next to them. He jumped off the last one and landed in front of the group and continued his run into the building.

* * *

><p>"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of grimm have many names," but I merely refer to them as prey," Professor Port was saying in his lecture laughing while waiting for a reaction to his comment. "Uhh, and you shall too upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying. Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with-" Port continued with his lecture but at this point Blaise had already dozed off not really caring about the class, until he heard a loud bash making him see a boar bust out of a cage and charge at Weiss.<p>

"What's going on?" Blaise half slurred asked Lapis who was sitting next to him giving him a death glare.

"Weiss is fighting a boarbatusk. You would know that if you were paying attention," Lapis said in an angry tone.

At this point the boarbatusk disarmed Weiss and Blaise was about to stand up until he saw her get her sword and yell at Ruby. The boarbatusk charged at the heiress, so she summoned a glyph breaking the boarbatusk's charge making it fall on its back. Weiss was about to attack, but the boarbatusk recovered and stood up on its hooves then headbutted the heiress into the wall. Then Blaise stood up and ran on top of the desks towards the fight.

Weiss stood up and noticed that her sword was still at her feet. Then the boarbatusk charged again, only to be stopped by Blaise jumping off the final desk with his hand raised in the air with a this blade sticking out from his wrist landing on the boar stabbing it in the head killing it.

"You alright?" Blaise asked Weiss who looked shocked for a second then scowled at him.

"I was handling it just fine!" she almost shouted at him before the bell rang and she left.

"What was with that?" Blaise asked himself then pulled the blade out of the baorbatusk's head then sheathed the blades back under his sleeve. He stood up then left the room full of wide eyed teens and one professor.

* * *

><p>"What was that Blaise?" Lapis asked Blaise in the hallway while they were walking back to the dorms with the rest of team BLZE, JNPR, and Blake and Yang.<p>

"I don't know, it was sort of a reflex," Blaise explained looking at his hands then extended the blades from his wrist.

"That was soo COOL!" Nora exclaimed with her hands in the air. "You were like running, then you were like 'shink', then you jumped on the boarbatusk."

"Thank you Nora," Eva said rolling her eyes, "For that very detailed explanation."

"Anyway," Blaise said making the group's eyes look at him, "I am going to go to town for some supplies. Anyone want to join?"

"Actually, we have homework," Pyrrha said, "So we probably shouldn't stay out late."

"Aaand I don't," Blaise said in a matter-of-factly voice, "I did mine in class so, ha."

"I was working in class and I still have homework," Lapis said in an annoyed tone, "Not to mention, you were sleeping over half the time."

"I have many ways of how to do many things," Blaise said then tapped the rims of his wayfarers.

"Wait," Lapis said, "those arent sunglasses, are they?"

"Maybe they are, maybe they aren't," Blaise said in a suspicious tone raising his hand under his chin, then he held that hand up and pointed towards the sky, "Maybe I'm blind? Who knows?" He paused for a second. "But, then again that doesn't really help with the doing the homework." Another pause. "Or maybe I'm just that smart?"

"You may have amnesia, but I'm pretty sure you would know if you were blind or not," Eva said then started to pull Blaise by his aviator coat's collar making him stumble backwards as the two walked.

"Hey, hey, alright short stuff. Let me go," Blaise said then Eva did what he asked, she let him go, and he fell on his back.

"Who are you calling short?" she asked then jumped on Blaise and grabbed his glasses. "What the?" she asked then pulled hard but the glasses stayed firm on Blaise's face.

"I anticipated this," Blaise explained then stood up and parted some of his long hair to reveal a thin black line stretching from both ends of the wayfarers. "All I did was attach a cable to the glasses so unless you're really strong, you won't see my- EYRGPO!" was all he said before dodging a grab from Yang, then Nora lunged at him. "Why?" Blaise asked then jumped onto a tree branch.

"Ok guys, first one who gets to see Blaise's eyes gets cookies from Ruby's cookie stash!" Yang said then the mood changed. Everyone seemed to get quiet, then they started to walk towards the tree Blaise was sitting on.

"Guys, guys stop," Blaise said with terror on his face, "Guys, you're scaring me." Backing up on the branch until he hit another branch one thing came to his mind, "Fuck it."

He ran across the branch and jumped off landing behind the group rolling then landing on his feet and he started running. "Get him!" he heard one person shout from behind him. Not even looking back he ran straight for the airship port where one was about to leave which meant it would be 30 minutes before another one docks.

"Now or never!" Blaise shouted then sprinted as fast as he could down the strip of sidewalk next to the departing airship. Getting near the end the back of the airship was roughly seven feet away from the edge. As Blaise ran to the end of the strip he jumped and he shouted the one thing on his mind, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Then he barely managed to grab the end of the railing scaring several students on the other side of the window. Knocking on the window to get several student's attention he said, "Do you mind? The wind is cold."

* * *

><p>"Ok, pens, pencils, leather gloves, plastic wrap, face mask, red tinted goggles, notebook paper, several CD's," Blaise said thinking out loud while walking down a deserted street in Vale carrying a black over the shoulder backpack slung loosely over his shoulder, "I wonder if I missed anything?" While walking down the street thinking he didn't notice the distinct sounds of booming music coming from ahead of him, until he bumped into someone.<p>

"Hey, watch it brat," the rude man said to Blaise. Turning around to look at the man Blaise saw an orange haired man, with his bangs combed over his right eye, in a black and white suit wearing a bowler hat with a cigar hanging on the side of his mouth, Blaise also noticed the man had a cane with him, but he didn't seem to walk with a limp.

"Well sorry, I was trying to think about any supplies I need for school," Blaise apologized then noticed one of his wrist blades was crooked so he adjusted it.

"Well then shouldn't you be back at your school instead of walking around the bad part of to-" the orange haired man asked until he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve by a short silent girl, yet she was taller than Eva, wearing clothes similar to the orange haired man except her outfit had pink and brown mixed in and her hair had brown and pink in it with white highlights. Then Blaise noticed something, her eyes randomly changed between pink, brown, and white. And for some reason this girl reminded him of ice cream. She also carried an umbrella.

"What is it Neo?" the orange haired man asked the girl only to get the girl to type something up on her scroll and show it to him. After the man read the message his cigar dropped out of his mouth and he almost dropped his cane. "You know what kid? That was my fault. Let me buy you a drink. The name's Roman, and I know of a place nearby that has good drinks," Roman said then led the long haired teen towards the building with the booming music not even allowing him to protest.

* * *

><p>"Isn't the music kind of loud!?" Blaise shouted to the duo across the table over the loud music.<p>

"What!?' Roman shouted back.

"What did you say!?" Blaise shouted at the orange haired man, then Neo pulled out her school and wrote something and slid it towards Blaise.

'What?' the message from Neo said.

'Isn't the music a little loud?' Blaise wrote on the scroll and slid back over to the two.

'Junior bought new speakers apparently. So today is the testing day. Give him a minute until this song's over then the volume will be back to normal,' Roman wrote on the scroll and slid it back, just then the dubstep remix of some song ended at that moment.

"So, what school are you going to?" Roman asked Blaise at a normal volume.

"Beacon, I just started yesterday. And what's your story? Obviously you aren't in school, she might though," Blaise said then pointed at Neo who was eating a small bowl of neapolitan ice cream which Blaise swore wasn't there a moment ago.

"Some things are better left unknown," Roman told Blaise who raised an eyebrow. "So what's with the glasses?"

"What's with the hair covering your right eye?" Blaise asked him back.

"Touche," Roman retorted then a loud crash came from the front door and a group of men wearing purple suits ran in carrying assorted weapons started shooting up the place.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen. Plain and simple, you give us your stuff, you live, don't give us your stuff, we kill you and take the stuff anyway!" the lead man shouted into the club.

"Oh come on! I just got the place repaired! I haven't even fixed my weapon from the last time!" Blaise heard a man from behind the bar complain.

"And they are?" Blaise inquired.

"They call themselves The Amethysts," Roman said nonchalantly, "They've been a pain in my side for years."

"How many people have they killed?"

"Let's just say they like to keep to their code and people don't like giving away things," Roman said relaxing in his chair.

"So then we should do something," Blaise told the two only for Roman to shrug, but Neo had a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Three of The Amethysts came over to the trio who just seemed to be sitting still in their chairs.<p>

"Hey! Valuables now!" one of The Amethysts demanded from the three who didn't move. "Hey! Are you deaf!?" the first one shouted then pulled his sword and slashed at Neo, but then the three of them shattered and on the table was Roman with the end of his cane pointed at the gang member's head.

"Hello sparkles," Roman said then fired off a bullet in the man's face.

"What the hell?" one of the other men said then was knocked out by Neo's umbrella. The other man was about to pull out his pistol until Blaise walked up to him wearing his face mask and goggles with his hair not in a ponytail, and he took off his jacket and left it on a stool.

The man was about to say something but Blaise grabbed both of the man's hands and stabbed through them with his wrist blades.

"That was interesting kid, very bloody," Roman said then turned to the dance floor to see the other men of The Amethysts staring at the trio, "I'm guessing this is the part where we fight everyone?"

"Yeah," Blaise said then jumped down off the floor they were on onto the dance floor then stabbed two of the men in the abdomen.

"Well then," Roman said then fired off several rounds into the group knocking out a majority of them.

Neo jumped into the group and blocked several shots that came at Blaise with her umbrella. "Thanks," Blaise said only to receive a nod from the girl. Pulling out his rail gun pistol he fired off a low powered shot at the leader's guards knocking them out and damaging several organs. Running at the leader one of The Amethysts blocked his path so he rolled under the man's legs in mid-roll he cut the man's Achilles' tendons making him fall over in pain. Continuing his run he kicked one of the men's knees in. Making it to the leader Blaise silently walked towards the purple suited man making him show pure terror.

"Please don't kill me," the man pleaded, "I have a family."

"How many fathers have you killed?" Blaise asked the man unsheathing his blades, "I don't kill people, only monsters," the leader breathed a sigh of relief, "Good thing you guys lost your humanity a long time ago," Blaise said then stabbed his right blade under his jaw straight into his head.

"Now scram!" Junior shouted to the rest of the gang's members who were still awake carrying a machine gun he picked up from one of the fallen, then the remaining Amethysts ran out of the building. Walking over to Blaise Junior dropped the gun and stook out his hand for a handshake which Blaise shook hesitantly. "Good work kid," Junior said then a cough came from the floor above them, "you too Roman and Neo."

"Well I should probably head back to school," Blaise said then walked over to the stool which was holding his things and picked them up. After he pulled off his goggles and face mask he placed them inside his backpack and looked up to see Neo holding Blaise's scroll and Roman picking a couple wallets out of the fallen gang members' pockets. "I'm going to need that back," Blaise told her, so she handed him back the scroll for him to see she added herself to his contact list. "So apparently the best way to make friends is to go to a nightclub, and beat up and kill gang members."

"How do you think I get most of my friends?" Roman said stuffing lien in his wallet.

"Huh," Blaise said then pulled on his wayfarers and grey aviator trench coat, put his hair in a ponytail then left the club.

"You saw his eyes right?" Roman asked Neo only to receive a smug smile, "So that was the reason you stopped me. How did you know it was him with his glasses on anyway?"

* * *

><p>Finally back at the academy Blaise managed to reach the dorms looking around every corner hoping not to find anyone from JNPR, BY and LZE. Turning at the last corner to get to his room he saw a certain Weiss who's seemed to have calmed down.<p>

"Hey," Blaise said getting her attention from the corner, "Is everyone in their rooms?"

"Blaise?" the heiress questioned looking at the corner, "Where were you? The others said you jumped off the airship dock."

"Shh," Blaise said putting his finger to his lips, "Not so loud, they will hear you. Just tell me if everyone is in their rooms."

"Yeah," she said quietly walking over to him, "Why?"

"Everyone is trying to take off my wayfarers so they can get some of Ruby's cookies from her stash," Blaise explained to the heiress who was now standing in front of him.

"Oh, that," she said rolling her eyes, "Yang let the plan slip to Ruby who then had a fit and had Yang cancel the challenge. At least that's what Blake sent me in the message."

"Oh thank Monty," Blaise said breathing a sigh of relief then changed the topic, "Anyway about what happened in Port's class. You had it under control, I shouldn't of jum-"

"You don't have to apologize," Weiss said interrupting Blaise, "I actually messed up when the boarbatusk headbutted me, I dropped Myrtenaster and I would've been injured if you hadn't jumped in. So thanks," she said then paused, "but if you told anyone I said that I'll deny it."

"Of course," Blaise said then nodded, "Anyway I'm going to go to my room now." He then walked past the heiress and opened the door to his room and walked in.

_'Unusually quiet,'_ Blaise noted, then he knew the reason why. Zaria jumped from the top of a desk positioned next to the door and wrapped some rope around Blaise's torso immobilizing his arms. Eve jumped out of the closet and pulled off Blaise's wrist blades and putting a rope gag in his mouth. Shortly after Lapis entered the room from the front door carrying several packages of vending machine food and some canned energy drinks, for himself of course.

"So does anyone mind telling me what is going on?" Lapis asked the group straightening the papers on his desk and placing the food on said desk and sat down on the chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey look, Blaise made new friends. I'm still working on Blaise's semblance.<strong>

**If you have any suggestions please put them in the reviews.**

**Blaise won't be like 100% assassin's creed assassin. He still has the big sleeves broadswords, but in between using the broadswords he will use the wrist blades (hidden blades).**

**Anyway tell me what you think in the reviews.**

**You stay classy reader.**


	3. Beating up friends is fun

**Hello hello hello, this is J.V.A. here with another installment of A BLZEing Remnant.**

**I don't own anything. Except for my characters.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Just, just why?" Lapis asked the two girls while pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. Meanwhile Blaise was still tied to a chair in a corner of the room glaring at the two girls from behind his wayfarers, which looked like he was sleeping while making a few incoherent grunts.<p>

"We wanted to see his eyes," Zaria said causing Lapis to look disappointed, then Zaria looked like her eyes were tearing up.

"I only did it out of curiosity," Eva explained then received the same disappointed look from Lapis making her look down in shame.

"Hppmph, grrph," Blaise said getting everyone's attention.

"Oh sorry, didn't notice you were there," Lapis said then walked over to Blaise and removed the restraints and gag.

"About freakin time, jeez," Blaise said then stretched his back. Walking over to the group of girls. "Don't do that," he said scolding them then he stood up straight the took off his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger, "I'm going to sleep." He then flopped down on his bed and passed out.

"We could check now," Zaria suggested.

"Or you both could do your homework," Lapis said pulling out a pencil and grabbing his homework from the classes.

* * *

><p>"So where'd you disappear to last night Blaise?" Yang asked him at the table nudging him with her elbow while he was focusing on his eggs.<p>

"What?" Blaise asked her looking away from the scrambled eggs.

"Come on? You went out to town then you returned late. You met somebody didn't you?"

"I did make some new friends, yes, but that isn't important. You guys do realize it is only the second day and Glynda's making us spar already?" he asked the group then an awkward silence fell over the table.

"She would go easy on us and at least make it team spars, right?" Jaune asked them.

"Not likely," Lapis said buttering some toast, "More than likely she will try to test our limits so she can figure out better sparring partners for the future."

"I'm actually curious about the other student's fighting styles," Eva said, "If we can observe then we can also probably figure out plans on how to beat them."

"Could it at least be partner spars?" Jaune asked nearly pouting.

"It'll be ok," Zaria said half excitedly, "Everyone here is very skilled in fighting, but we're only first years, everyone should be at about the same fighting level."

"Well…" Pyrrha said raising her finger then decided it wasn't a good idea to explain what she did before Beacon.

"Anyway," Blaise said standing up then started to leave, "I am going to class now. See you all on the battle field."

* * *

><p>"Now class, I know there have been some rumors about who will be fighting who in today's sparring match. You will find out now," Glynda said then flicked her riding crop and everyone's scrolls beeped. Checking their scrolls all the students got was a message with a name in it. "The person whose name is on your scroll will be your opponent." Blaise heard several groans at this comment. "The first match will be," she said then looked at the board behind her, "Blaise Campione vs. Ruby Rose." Then both their names and faces appeared on the screen and underneath was their aura gauges.<p>

"Wait, what?" Blaise asked then looked at his scroll to see Ruby's name on it. "Craaaaaaaap," he groaned then walked into the arena. Glancing back he made eye contact with Yang whose eyes turned red for a second as she gave Blaise a glare, then they turned back to a shade of lilac purple.

"So um, good luck," Ruby said to Blaise before she pulled out her scythe and aimed the barrel straight at Blaise.

"I actually might need luck here," he said then had his broadsword blade shoot out of his left sleeve and pulled out his railgun pistol with his right and aimed at at her.

The buzzer sounded off then both of the combatants fired off a round each. Just as each round made it to the center of the arena they connected causing a dust explosion that produced a shock wave throwing both of them into the walls. Ruby was thrown back a couple feet but in mid-air she pivoted and planted the tip of her scythe into the ground. Blaise was not so lucky, he was thrown full force into the wall making him let go of his pistol and cutting down his aura in half.

"That was interesting," Blaise noted out loud then extended his other broadsword out of his sleeve then jumped into the arena.

Ruby pulled her scythe out of the ground then aimed it behind her and fired off a round propelling her through the air. Just as she was about to hit Blaise, he shot out his right arm to the left then swatted Ruby out of the air throwing her into the wall cutting off a quarter of her aura.

"Ok, now that hurt," Ruby said stumbling away from the wall recomposing herself.

Blaise then ran towards Ruby who readied her scythe to attack. Blaise swung his right sword but Ruby then swung her scythe shoving the tip of the blade into the hole where the handle was then fired off a round ripping Blaise's broadsword contraption from his sleeve breaking several of the complicated mechanisms. She then pulled back her scythe and started to be on the offensive.

"They seem pretty equally matched," Lapis said writing down some notes on his scroll.

"What? Ruby is clearly winning," Yang practically yelled at him.

"Just keep watching," Eva said while tinkering with her spear.

Blaise then started to block Ruby's incoming attacks using his remaining broadsword. While he was doing this he was slowly walking back towards his pistol with Ruby not noticing what was happening. Just as he was about to reach his pistol Ruby changed the path her scythe was swinging to hook on to the broadsword's handle hole then she fired off another dust bullet hitting Blaise in the leg reducing his aura to yellow while ripping off his broadsword mechanism.

"Ok, now I don't have those," Blaise said then quickly took off his aviator trench coat and threw it at Ruby blinding her for a second. He then unsheathed his wrist blades and ran at Ruby who had thrown his coat away only to see Blaise running at her with his wrist blades right next to her face. Blaise then scratched Ruby's cheek and the board above them beeped showing that Ruby's aura immediately fell into the red zone meaning the battle was done.

"What was that?" Ruby asked him in between breaths.

"You have your tricks, I have mine," Blaise said then walked over to his broken broadswords and sighed, "I guess it's back to tinkering." He picked up the broken blades and walked out of the arena to the storage locker room.

"So are they really busted?" Ruby asked looking downward at the floor as if in shame, "Sorry, I sometimes get really carried away when it comes to fighting."

"It's alright," Blaise said turning to her, "We were in a competitive match and you didn't break any of the rules." He then sat down and stared at the broken mechanisms. "I just can't remember how these were made so I'll probably end up breaking the extension mechanism further." Then Ruby's eyes lit up practically shining, so Blaise was glad he was wearing his sunglasses.

"I could fix it!" she exclaimed then disappeared in a burst of rose petals and grabbed the broken blades out of Blaise's hands and started examining them. "Several of the gears are broken along with some of the support poles among other things so it will take some time to order the right sized pieces."

"So you'll be taking these for a while," Blaise guessed as Ruby got into examining the blades pulling out a screwdriver from one of her back pouches. "I guess I could manage with just my wrist blades and rail gun pistol for a while. So who is fighting next?"

"Lapis and Nora," Ruby said tightening a screw then pulled on a connecting part causing a loud snap to occur and three other parts broke in half. Blaise looked at what happened and smacked his forehead with his palm and slumped down in his spot."

* * *

><p>"Jeez!" Lapis shouted as he dodged another hammer strike from the warhammer wielding woman trying to reach behind him and grab his battleaxe still attached to his back. "How can you have this much stamina!?" The only response he got was Nora's laugh and a hammer strike to his chest throwing him into the wall causing a large part of the wall to break behind him. "Ow," Lapis said standing up then he heard the sounds of a weapon turning into a gun looking up he saw a menacing girl holding a grenade launcher. "Oh dear," he said then pulled off his battle axe just in time to deflect the pink grenades just before they hit him.<p>

He quickly flipped his axe around and turned it into the rifle then fired off a couple rounds missing Nora who had used her hammer to rocket upward away from the fight. As soon as Nora had made it to the apex of her ascent she fired off another round propelling herself back at Lapis. Lapis then tried to block only to have his battleaxe shot out of his hands and embedding itself into the wall.

"That was cool! I win!" Nora exclaimed jumping up and down.

"The fight's not over until our aura's are in the red!" Lapis shouted then uppercutted Nora with his gauntlet sending her flying. Then Lapis recognised his mistake. "Oh crap," he said then Nora fired off another round to increase her descent and spinning motion and then she swung her hammer. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Lapis said to himself then crossed his arms in an 'X' formation and activated his semblance and blocked the strike which caused a shockwave breaking the floor beneath Lapis who was struggling to keep his footing. After the attack was over Lapis jumped out of the hole and Nora landed on the ground.

"He's doomed," Zaria said then slumped down in her seat, "at least when Blaise lost his weapon he still won."

"I wouldn't say he lost," Ren said pointing to the board, "Anyone who can take the full force of one of Nora's hammer strikes and only lose a little amount of aura has a chance."

"That's because he activated his aura," Eva said alerting everyone that she was sitting in the middle of the group but they didn't notice her move from the back. "Lapis can increase his strength and sharpen his blades for a short period of time, and it get's even more powerful the madder he gets. Now since his armor has some pointed edges what I'm guessing is that his whole body can be a weapon."

"Nora," Lapis said panting as he regained his footing, "That was one hell of a hit. But that still won't beat me." He then ran straight at her with his fist raised, and she readied her hammer to strike. Just as she swung her hammer Lapis then changed the direction of his fist, right for the hammer. As soon as his fist connected with the hammer a smaller shockwave was created for a split second, then Lapis' fist entered the hammer's grenade barrel and connected with the waiting grenade causing the hammer to be blown out of the wielder's hands and imbedded in the wall next to Lapis' battleaxe. "Try me," Lapis said getting into a regular fist fighting stance.

Nora then pulled back her fist and landed a punch on Lapis' head making him crouch over, so he then tackled her throwing her to the ground. Lapis then jumped on her and started to repeatedly punch her in the face until her aura was in the red.

"Ow," Nora said wiping some blood from her nose in the crater Lapis caused then she flopped down.

"That was interesting," Lapis said then he left the crater and walked over to the wall then he pulled out his battleaxe and Nora's warhammer from the wall.

* * *

><p>"So what are your thoughts so far Ozpin?" Glynda asked him from their spot next to the door.<p>

"I really don't need to see any more," Ozpin said then sipped his coffee, "When the class is over send team BLZE to my office."

"You can't be serious? You've only seen two matches. That is not enough information on whether or not to send in a team."

"I've actually been considering their team since the initiation, I just needed to confirm Lapis' combat skills," he said then left the classroom to his office.

* * *

><p>"Yay, team BLZE is undefeated!" Zaria exclaimed as she jumped on Lapis' back. "That was awesome!"<p>

"It actually got boring after Lapis was done," Eva said condensing her spear to a one foot pole with a spearhead, "Zaria just repeatedly hit Jaune with her dust swords and I only shot Cardin with five explosive dust arrows."

"Still, Lapis, you punched Nora's hammer!" Zaria practically yelled with glee as she used her weight to spin Lapis around.

"Hey, hey, it wasn't _that_ impressive," Lapis said trying to grab at Zaria to get her off of him, "Anyway, Blaise and Ruby never came back during the rest of the class period."

"I noticed that too," Eva said reaching her locker and opening it, "Maybe they tried to repair Blaise's blades."

"Or maybe there's a somethin somethin going on between the-" Zaria was saying until they heard a loud crack in the distance.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" they could hear Ruby shout, "this is something I'm not that used to. The mechanisms are more complex and delicate than Crescent Rose's." Eva then looked at Zaria with a blank look.

"It's alright Ruby," they heard Blaise say trying to calm the girl down, "I wasn't expecting you to get this on the first try."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER!" they heard Yang shout then a shotgun blast, and then they saw a grey blur connect with a row of lockers.

"Dammit Yang!" Blaise said somewhere in the pile of wrecked lockers, "It's not what you're thinking!"

"That's what happens when you spend time alone with Ruby, Blaise," Lapis said as he walked over to the locker pile and pulled a locker off of Blaise who had a large red mark on his face.

"She offered," Blaise said trying to defend himself.

"That's not helping your case," Eva said facepalming.

"I don't understand what you're… talking about…" Blaise was saying getting quieter as he realized what they were saying sounded like, "Oh."

"Yeah, now you feel stupid," Lapis said helping up Blaise.

"Team BLZE," Glynda Goodwitch said as she approached the group causing Blaise and Zaria to jump behind Lapis. "The headmaster wishes to speak with you."

"We'll be right over," Eva said putting her compact spear into a holster.

"Good, and good luck, you'll need it," Glynda said then walked away and the two emerged from their hiding spot.

"What do you think is going on?" Blaise asked the rest of his team brushing some dust out of his coat's collar.

"If I had to guess," Lapis said then slouched over, "We're fucked."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming," Ozpin said to the team as he turned around in his chair drinking a cup of coffee.<p>

"No problem Professor Ozpin," Blaise said walking a little farther ahead of his team, "So why did you call us here?"

"I'm going to be blunt," Ozpin said setting down his mug on the desk and standing up, "We're streached thin on teams that are capable to survive dangerous missions at the moment. So I had Glynda hold a sparring class today to find the best candidates for this important mission, and it seems like your team is the most qualified."

"So you want us to go into the field with minimal training, team building, and survival skills because you're lacking qualified teams?" Blaise asked him getting closer to the headmaster.

"Essentially, yes."

"When do we start?" Lapis asked Ozpin.

"Today, if possible," Ozpin said then his expression changed to a serious look, "but before you go I'll have to warn you. This mission will be a constantly full of life or death situations, dangerous battles against more powerful grimm, and you may be forced to make the tough decision to kill another person. You can opt. out, but do you have any questions?"

The group of four then grew silent as they exchanged looks then looked at Blaise and nodded.

"Professor," Blaise said looking back at the headmaster, "I believe Lapis already asked our question."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? Tell me in the reviews.<strong>

**In case you didn't notice, there were like two pairing teases. Although I probably won't do pairings until after the first mission arc.**

**Also the next few chapters will be mostly original content in the first mission arc.**

**And Blaise will be getting a new weapon next chapter. I was going to reference what it was going to be at the end of this chapter but the _"I believe Lapis already asked our question."_ was a cooler way to end the chapter.**

**I'm open to suggestions about what Blaise's semblance should be. So send your suggestions in the review section.**


	4. The Island (First Mission p1)

**Hello, J.V.A. here. I was a bit late in writing this one but I had schoolwork to do and I think I've explained earlier that I'll work on this when I have time.**

**I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So we have a super dangerous mission, right?" Lapis asked Blaise.<p>

"Yep," Blaise replied paying minimal attention to the tall berserker.

"Where it is really important that we do it?" Lapis asked again.

"Yeah."

"So then why the hell are we in a hardware store?" Lapis practically yelled at the amnesiac in the middle of the store causing several customers and employees to look in their direction.

"I'm here for a temporary weapon," Blaise explained, "Since I explained to Ozpin that my broadswords were damaged he gave me some lien to buy a weapon."

"So then shouldn't we be going to a blacksmith or something?" Zaria asked Blaise.

"Ah, my dear Zaria, that is what anyone would normally think," Blaise said making a matter of factly face and raising his pointer finger, "Weapon Blacksmithing in this society is a busy industry. So when a industry is booming they decide to make lower quality weapon made of weaker metal that are unbalanced. Hardware stores contain higher quality tools because they will be used more, but they may be a bit expensive, but they're more worth it." He then walked over to a rack of solid metal tools and pulled a shovel from the rack. "Shovels are practical because it is a bashing/thrusting weapon, and after you kill the enemy you can dig a hole and bury the body. Although," he put the shovel back and picked up a large metal woodcutting axe, "these are designed to be durable and cut through tough surfaces for a long time and," he looked at the fine print, "this is made of the same material as your battle axe Lapis. Sold." He then walked over to the cashier and on the way he grabbed a black leather belt axe holster and paid for the items.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Blaise asked his team while walking towards the airship.<p>

"Yeah, as ready as we'll ever be," Lapis said following behind his partner, "Are you sure you don't want to find a better weapon than that?" He pointed at Blaise's hardware store axe.

"I am sure this is going to be fine," Blaise said leaning on the airship, "I'll just have to change my fighting style a little bit, but the axe fighting style is basic and barbaric, you should know Lapis."

"You son of a-"

"Anyway," Eva interrupted Lapis' insult, "Where is our pilot?" After she said that everyone else looked around trying to locate their missing pilot.

"Over here," they heard a voice nearby say. Looking behind the plane at the end of the dock they saw a young man wearing a black beanie and a black scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He had short blonde hair and a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He was wearing a black short sleeved overshirt over a thin grey longsleeved undershirt. He had on his waist had what appeared to be two cutlasses with magnum pistols in each handle with the blades as an elongated barrel and two regular magnums behind his back. "My name is Joseph Kidman, a second year student here at Beacon. Apparently I am supposed to fly you guys to…" he said then opened his scroll and scrolled through his messages, "the island Xais Cay, north of Vacuo, right?"

"Yeah," Blaise said stepping towards the 18 year old, "So you're our pilot?"

"Yeah," Joseph said pulling a pair of keys from his pocket, "I've had a lot of free time to learn how to fly. Ozpin told me that you guys would probably need a pilot since all of the other ones are with the teams out on missions."

"So that is where your team is? Out on a mission?" Zaria asked Joseph who just froze for a second then started moving again.

"Yeah, they're out on a mission," he said then hopped in the airship, "hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

* * *

><p>"So did Ozpin give you any mission details," Joseph asked Blaise who was in the airship's cockpit with him as he steered the ship towards Xais Cay, "Usually he would send you guys on a mission with some details."<p>

"Yeah we have to go to the mountain research facility," Blaise said adjusting his headset, "Apparently there have been reports on strange grimm in the area, he didn't get into detail on that subject. Ozpin thinks the abandoned research facility might be related to the grimm attacks so after we get to the coastal town we'll go investigate the mountain facility."

"Really, the mountain facility? That sounds… interesting," Joseph said then started to descend towards the incoming island. "So your team seems very interesting."

"How so?"

"Well you've got the lone badass, the berserker, the ninja, and the small archer. I'd say that is a very interesting lineup," Joseph said as he started to accelerate the descent.

"You like saying interesting a lot," Blaise noted.

"When I was a first year I was a bit of a nerd, so I was bad at fighting, but now I can do a decent amount of fighting by myself," Joseph explained then they looked down at the coastal city of Xais Cay, "Ahh, the five-star vacation coastal city Violet Beach, the town that stretches around the whole island's perimeter, and… it seems to be on fir-"

Before Joseph could finish his sentence Lapis burst into the cockpit saying, "We've got grimm."

"Where?" Blaise inquired.

"Everywhere," Lapis replied, "We've got nevermores coming in hot from behind us and Leviathans under the water's surface. Eva spotted them and she said they'll be here before we make it to the island's shores."

"The island also is under attack," Joseph said pointing at the burning city, "There are some nasty beowolves burning the town. We have to get to Violet Beach fast."

"Lapis when will the nevermores attack?" Blaise asked the berserker then the ship jerked to the left and a bunch of alarms sounded off.

"Now!" Lapis shouted then ran out of the cockpit to where the rest of the team was.

"Joseph, do whatever you can to keep us flying, and get us to that island," Blaise said taking off his headset then he left to join his team.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do?" Blaise asked his team as he entered the area where they were at.<p>

"We cant do much right now," Eva said, "Our best bet is to avoid them until they get close enough for our guns to accurately hit them."

"And they seem to keep spamming their feathers, but we keep narrowly dodging them," Zaria said pulling out her pistol and loading a clip into the weapon, "Right now our melee weapons won't work."

"Is there anyway we can get closer?" Lapis asked Joseph through the radio on their end.

"Only if we turn this ship around and Blaise told me to get to the island," the voice replied on their end, "Shit! Left side! One nevermore snuck up!"

Looking to their left they saw for a brief second a nevermore, then they saw only its back as the nevermore collided with the ship throwing its occupants around the room.

"Guys!" Blaise shouted after he regained his footing, "You hold back the nevermores behind us! I'm going to the island!" Then Blaise hit the side door button and walked over to Zaria and pulled two of her many grapple rope shooters from off of her belt then pulled out his axe and railgun pistol while waiting for the door to open. After the door opened they saw the nevermore about to ram into the ship again and they saw Blaise jump out of the ship and stab the axe into the nevermore's neck then pull the nevermore off course.

"He's going to die," Lapis deadpanned as more alarms sounded off warning the group of the approaching group of nevermores.

* * *

><p>"Ok this is very fucking stupid," Blaise said to himself as he pulled on his axe harder pulling the nevermore down towards the island faster. "This is going to happen either one of two ways: one, you fly me down to the island and you die; or two, you die up here and I use your carcass to fly down." The only reply he got was the nevermore screeching and shooting feathers out of its wings trying to hit Blaise. "Ok, choice number two."<p>

Blaise then pulled himself up onto the nevermore's back while pulling his axe out of its neck. Stabbing the blade of the axe into the bird's back and holding onto the handle he changed the pistol's charge to high, aimed the gun at the bird's neck he pulled the trigger blowing its head clean off throwing Blaise back a couple of feet causing a large wound to open on the bird's back from the axe.

After regaining his stance he shot the two grapples and hooked them on the birds wings and tied the ends together. He pulled out his axe from the bird's back and stabbed it onto the bird's tail and pulled causing the bird to descend rapidly towards the island.

"This is either the best or worst idea I've ever had," Blaise said to himself as he neared the town. After he unhooked the two grapples he jumped off the nevermore corpse's back and hooked onto two buildings stopping his fall. "Now that wasn't too bad," he said as he landed on the street then turned around to see a horde of beowolves with flaming claws, "Ok, so that is probably what Ozpin meant by strange grimm."

* * *

><p>"Do you think he made it?" Zaria asked her team as they held onto the railings in the ship as Joseph veered to the right to avoid several nevermore feathers.<p>

"Right now, I'm more worried about us," Lapis said while he regained his stance, "Zaria I have a plan. Hand me two grapple hooks and open the side doors."

After both doors opened Lapis climbed onto the roof while hooking one of the hooks on the edge of the door and attaching the other end of his waist. Sliding to the other side of the roof he hooked the other grapple hook on the other side and attached it to his waist. After he slid down the roof until the cables were tight he pulled out his battle axe and turned it into a rifle.

"Lapis are you sure you know what you're doing?" Eva shouted over the wind to the berserker.

"I know exactly what I'm doing," he said then unleashed a volley of explosive rounds at the pack of nevermores killing three in the process.

"Eva, tell Joseph to slow down the ship," Zaria told the archer as she attached a grapple hook shooter to each of her hands, "I'm going out." Eva then left to the cockpit to tell Joseph. Moments later the ship slowed down and a lot of swearing and gunfire was heard from the roof.

Pulling out her twin katanas, Zaria jumped out of the ship and shot out a grapple which hooked onto a nevermore's feet. Activating her grapple contraption Zaria was then pulled towards the nevermore and activating her semblance she struck the nevermore, everywhere, cutting it into pieces of food for the leviathans down below. Not even wasting her breath she shot her other grapple onto the next nevermore and repeated the process.

"Your friends are crazy," Joseph told Eva, who was now putting on a headset in the cockpit.

"They're all crazy," Eva replied, "That's why Ozpin selected us for this mission. But the real crazy one is down on the island."

"Yeah, I know all too well," Joseph remarked, "My team was really crazy, that's why we were the first team from the first years to go on a mission."

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Blaise shouted as he was thrown into a burning building. 'Ok, regular beowolves = scary, flaming clawed beowolves = ultimate nightmare,' Blaise thought to himself as he pulled out his face mask and goggles from his coat's inner pocket and pulled them on.<p>

He stood up and pulled out his railgun pistol. Then he walked out of the hole in the side of the building where a group of beowolves were gathering to see if the human had survived. "This is going to end two ways," Blaise said as he put his axe back in its holster and slid his hand under his coat behind his back, "One, I kill all of you in an epic way. Or two, I die but kill all of you along with me. Make your decision, now." Two beowolves from the group on different sides then jumped at Blaise with claws flaming. "Choice one," he said then pulled out another railgun pistol from under his coat and fired off two bullets instantly killing the two beowolves.

He then turned to his left and aimed the two pistols towards the group of grimm and turned the pistols onto high power. After he fired off a shot he was thrown back a few feet because of the recoil, but he managed to kill five beowolves. A beowolf he landed next to was about to attack Blaise, so he holstered his pistol then pulled out his axe and chopped the beowolf's arm off. After he cut off the beowolf's arm in mid-swing he aimed his unholstered pistol and fired off a round in the beowolf's face. Sheathing his axe he pulled out his second pistol and spun around firing off another round into a nearby beowolf killing it.

Then Blaise aimed both pistols between his feet and fired off a high powered shot rocketing him above the group towards the two grapple hook mechanisms he arrived on. He then hooked his legs on the cables and fired off one high powered round in each of the buildings the hooks were connected to weakening the building. The beowolves looked up to see what Blaise was doing causing them to pause for a moment. Blaise took that moment of confusion to pull on both cables and caused the weakened buildings to start crack and crumble, then the weakened buildings fell right on the herd of beowolves killing them. In mid-air Blaise twisted his body to see the last remaining grimm, the alpha beowolf, standing at the edge of the rubble looking at what remained of its herd then it looked up at the falling assassin with hate in its eyes.

* * *

><p>"Your friend seems to be screwed," Joseph told Eva as he started to get close to the made up landing spot the local people had made when they noticed help had arrived.<p>

"Which one?" Eva asked the swashbuckler as she pulled out her spear and expanded it to it's full length. Then a loud thump sounded from the roof signaling that the nevermores had died. Eva left the cockpit and hit the side door button allowing the berserker and ninja back into the ship. "Did you two have fun?"

"I hated it! Why did you have the plane slow down?! I was up to my ass in nevermores!" Lapis shouted at the short archer them fall on his face from exhaustion to reveal a red haired ninja riding on top of his back.

"I loved every minute on it!" Zaria exclaimed as she jumped off of the passed out Lapis' back, "Did you see what I did to those nevermores? I hooked onto them then BAM they were dead!" She then jumped in the air then her behind landed right on Lapis' back forcing him to wake up while knocking the wind out of him.

"Where is Blaise?" Lapis asked Eva who was about to answer the berserker only to be cut off by the sound of the intercom turning on.

"Blaise just finished battling a herd of beowolves and is now facing the alpha alone," Joseph said prepping the plane for landing, "Should we help him or something?"

Eva then pressed the intercom button on their end and said, "Don't even bother, by the time we get to him the alpha would be ash and Blaise making tea."

"Well then," he said then the ship landed, "Hope you all look pretty because we're about to be in the newspaper as heros."

* * *

><p>"You're an interesting creature," Blaise told the wolf after it disarmed his axe, "Flaming claws and enough intelligence to disarm me three times. I'm impressed, I have no pistols or axe, yet you're still going to die." He then jumped at the beowolf. The beowolf tried to swat Blaise out of the air, but Blaise unsheathed his wrist blades and spun in the air cutting off the beowolf's paw. After her landed in front of the beowolf he started to repeatedly stab the grimm in the chest over and over. He managed to get roughly twenty stabs in until the alpha stopped moving then fell on its back.<p>

"That actually wasn't that bad," Blaise said to himself out loud then heard a sound of astonishment coming from around the corner. As he turned around and walked towards the source of the sound he took off the face mask and swapped his goggles for his wayfarers, then we picked up his axe and pistols that were next to the corner. "Hello. Is there anyone there?" he asked then a small calico cat faunus girl walked around the corner.

"Hi," she said then looked downward in embarrassment.

"So are you lost?" he asked the girl as he kneeled down to her level then she nodded, "Alright. Well then let's go find your parents. They're probably worried about you. The grimm are gone now so there's nothing to worry about." He then offered his hand. "My name's Blaise Campione, what's your's."

She then looked at him showing her orange and brown eyes, "My name's Rosie." She then took his hand.

"So where's your house?" Blaise asked the girl as he stood up slightly crouching over to hold Rosie's hand better. She then pointed at a half demolished house that Blaise caused to be that way, "Oh. Well I seems the townspeople are gathered at the beach, so I think that that's our best bet."

* * *

><p>As LZE and Joseph exited the plane they were not expecting the amount of applause they were getting. Joseph just kept walking like he'd been through this before. Lapis scratched the back of his head while making a small smile. Zaria fist pumped her fist in the air as a sign of victory. Eva just kept a neutral face as her spear collapsed and she holstered it.<p>

Joseph then raised his hand and motioned for the crowd to be silent which they complied. "Has anyone seen the man we came here with? He flew in on a dead nevermore and he fought the beowolves. He wears a grey trench coat and sunglasses, anyone?"

"Rosie?!" everyone in the crowd heard a man and woman say in unison then they all turned to see Blaise holding hands with a little faunus girl having a little chat then they stopped and looked at the group. The girl then let go of Blaise's hand and ran to her parents who hugged her making Blaise smile a little at that gesture.

"Thank you," the mother said to Blaise.

"No problem, Rosie and I were having a really interesting talk about hunters," Blaise said to the woman then he turned to his team, "You guys missed the party. I almost broke a sweat." Then the crowd started to cheer. "Oh and by the way. Two buildings have been demolished, grimm are crazy," he said making the crowd go silent so the only sounds that were heard was Blaise's nervous chuckle.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was something. <strong>

**Now then, we're at the island, they've encountered strange grimm, Zaria has a lot of grapple hooks, and Blaise made a new friend.**

**And if you thought this was going a bit fast then strap in because I'm hoping to finish this arc in two to three more chapters.**

**You stay classy and sleep well readers**


	5. The Feels, Man

***Panting* Finally done with the next chapter. I don't own anything, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

**Now this chapter's got it all: scandals, teases at Blaise's eyes, a haircut, feels, vague gore, death, and a cliffhanger. **

**Do you dare to read?**

**Well if you answered 'yes' strap in because this moves along a little bit fast.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Wow, this place is huge," Zaria said in astonishment as team BLZE and Joseph walked through the city hall to meet with the mayor, who seemed to look a lot like Professor Port as Zaria noted at their first meeting with him on the beach.<p>

"It seems to be a mixture of Gothic and Modern architecture," Joseph told the group after he passed another pillar.

"This place seems rather large for just a coastal city though," Lapis said to the group.

"I think the word you're looking for here is _money_, Lapis," Blaise told the berserker just before they reached the mayor's office. Blaise then opened the door to the office and saw the mayor looking though his ocean view window.

There was an awkward silence as the students waited for the mayor to notice them. Just before they were about to say something the mayor saw their reflection and jumped for a moment before turning around.

"Ahh yes, team BLZE," the mayor said as he sat down in his chair, "You've probably already noticed why we've called you here to our island, but you should probably know the full details." He then stood up and walked in front of the large desk then started to pace around the room. "Around two months ago several of our townspeople reported sightings of strange grimm that seemed to possess semblance-like abilities. We didn't believe them at first because most of the reports were called in by the local teenagers, but then we received more detailed reports. Several of the adult townsfolk and town guards filed reports of stronger beowolves that lit their claws on fire, and bloodhounds with electric bites. We then sent several of our local hunters out into the central woods near the mountain to try and confirm these reports and we have not heard from them since. The grimm were silent for a while until about three days ago when they started to attack the town. Being hunterless and outgunned we sent your headmaster Ozpin an urgent request for assistance, then you came. Any questions?" Finally stopping, the mayor looked over to the group of students to see all of them asleep except for Blaise, who had a neutral face, and Joseph, who had a look of utter terror on his face.

"I have a question," Blaise said causing the sleeping members of his party wake up, "Has there been any unusual activity in the mountain research facility as of late?"

"No, the research facility has been shut down for ages," the mayor said speaking quickly, "The only people who go in there are some punk teenagers who do drugs or are looking to scare each other."

"If I had to guess, I'd say that the research facility is our best bet. So after we are ready in the morning, we will be heading to that facility," Blaise said then turned around and started to walk out of the office. Just before he exited the room Blaise stumbled a little bit catching himself on an arm chair. "Damn leg, I must've twisted it after I landed here." He then stood up straight and continued his walk slightly limping on his left foot with his team following behind.

* * *

><p>"Something doesn't feel right," Eva said as the team walked into the lobby of the hotel they were staying at.<p>

"I know what you mean," Lapis said to the archer as he walked over to the elevator and pressed the up button. "The mayor seemed to rush the meeting."

"You're not off," Blaise said, "He did rush the meeting because he needed to make a call."

"Now what do you mean?" Zaria asked her leader.

"I mean this," he said then opened his scroll, "Just before we left I planted a bug in the room. You know when I stumbled? That was a lie." After he scrolled through several files he reached the one video clip we was looking for.

The video was of the mayor talking on his scroll to someone from a shorter angle. "You know what I'm talking about here Sedric," the mayor said to the person on the other line, "The students from Beacon have arrived and are planning to go into the research facility." He then paused for a moment to listen to what the other person had to say. "What do you mean, "_Who are they?'_ They are a team of students sent here from Beacon Academy. The team is team BLZE, and the leader took out a whole pack of your enhanced beowolves in minutes…" The video then died and Blaise cursed himself for getting the low memory space recording devices.

"So we have a dirty mayor?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah," Blaise said then the elevator doors opened, "Now everybody. Go to the room and act natural, we're obviously being watched. I'm going to sneak out. Nobody follow me, got it."

"Where are you going to go?" they asked him as he pulled off his axe and coat then handed the items to the others who then exited the elevator.

"I am going to go and see if I can get some supplies we desperately need," he told them as he holstered his railgun pistols on his belt and turned around to not face his team. He pressed the lobby button and just before the doors closed he pulled off his sunglasses and tossed them through the door to be caught by Zaria. "Keep an eye on those for me ok."

* * *

><p>In the elevator Blaise quickly kneeled down and pulled his knife out of his boot. He then reached behind his head and grabbed his ponytail. With one swift movement he cut off the excess long hair that fell loosely over the black carpeted floor blending in. He then unzipped his black hoodie to reveal his blue t-shirt. Then he pulled out a pair of earbuds from his pocket, put them on then inserted the jack into his scroll and waited for the elevator to reach the lobby.<p>

As soon as the doors opened Blaise walked out past two men who looked normal, except that they had earpieces, obviously they were following the team, but they didn't even notice the team leader.

* * *

><p>After getting out onto the street and feeling confident he wasn't being followed Blaise took out his scroll and earbuds. He opened up his scroll and started to go through his contact list until he found who the contact he was looking for, RoNeo PoliWick.<p>

"_Totally inconspicuous you two,"_ Blaise thought to himself as he laughed at the name mashup Neo made as her's and Roman's contact.

_-Hello? Anyone there? Roman?-_

_-What the hell? Who are you? How did you get this number?-_

_-Roman, this is Blaise Campione. We fought the Amethysts in Junior's Club along with Neo. She took my scroll and added a contact with the name RoNeo PoliWick.-_

_-Oh, ok then. She needs to make up better code names. So what do you want? Neo's in the other room watching a movie, I could get her if you want to talk to her.-_

_-Actually I need to talk with you.-_

_-Ok, shoot.-_

_-Do you happen to have any underground contacts on Xais Cay? Preferably ones that could supply me with some weapons.-_

_-What makes you think I have any underground contacts whatsoever? I am a law abiding citizen.-_

_-Roman, I know who you are. I watch the news. Anyway, do you happen to have any contacts on Xais Cay or not?-_

_-I know a couple of guys there. East or south?-_

_-I'm on the eastern side of the island.-_

_-Ok, good choice. If you go down main street you'll find a lone dust shop that's open 24 hrs called 'Dust of a New Day.' Go in talk with the guy at the counter and say you're part of the Roman Republic. He'll take you into the basement where they store the good stuff and take whatever. Just tell them to send me the bill. Think of it as me saying thanks for ending the Amethysts, because I'm getting a significantly larger paycheck without them around.-_

_-Gatcha. Thanks Roman, and tell Neo I said, 'Hi.'-_

After he finished the last message Blaise closed his scroll and headed towards main street. A couple minutes passed by as Blaise walked up the abandoned road. Then he noticed some light across the street that belonged to a certain dust shop.

After walking into the building Blaise quickly scanned the open room, and he concluded that the only ones in the room were him and the cashier who was half asleep.

"Hello," Blaise said walking towards the counter getting the attention of the dozing teeneager and snapping him awake, "I'm here to find special merchandise, and I'm with the Roman Republic."

"Oh. Oh!" the teenager exclaimed remembering the special situations the boss told him about, "You're here for-" he was then cut off by Blaise shushing him. "Right, anyway, come this way," the teeneager said then walked away from the counter and towards the back with Blaise following behind.

"So do you have weapons here?" Blaise asked him as they reached the dark basement.

"Oh yeah," he said then flicked on the switch, "Here we sell weapons and weapon accessories." At the bottom of the steps was just about everything some crazy idiot would ever need if they were to try to take over a military fortress. There were guns, swords, grenades, motorcycles, kevlar vests, and dust. "What we don't have are tanks or trucks, that would be at our mainland location. Any questions?"

"Do you have any tactical backpacks with a lot of storage?"

"Aisle 3-A."

* * *

><p>"So where do you think Blaise is?" Eva asked the people in the room as she peeked out of the corner of the window while activating her semblance to quickly scan the area within a fraction of a second noticing a black van sitting across the street.<p>

"He said he'd be going out to get weapons," Zaria said as she flipped another page of the book she was reading while she was hanging upside down at the foot of one of the beds.

"Yeah, but with the mayor probably setting up surveillance at just about every weapons shop around the island that should be hard," Lapis said relaxing in his chair in the corner, "Hard, not impossible, and if it wasn't Blaise out there it would be impossible."

"What do you think Joseph?" Eva asked the swashbuckler who was sitting on the corner of the bed spacing out.

"Oh, what," Joseph asked the archer snapping back to reality, "Sorry I've just been thinking about some things."

"Joseph, is everything alright?" Eva asked him walking over to the adjacent bed then sitting down next to Zaria who put down her book and readjusted herself to look at Joseph.

"It's just… You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said then looked away from the girls.

"Joseph," Lapis said leaning forward in his chair, "Trust me, nothing you can say would make us question that it wasn't real."

"It's just, I've been trying to piece all of this together except that I've faced off against these kind of grimm before," he said then his face turned dark, "with my team. Before they…"

"Joseph, I know you probably don't want to talk about this but," Eva said then placed her hand on Joseph's shoulder, "what happened to your team?"

"Well…" Joseph said then took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, "My team was team JSMN **(A/N: Jasmine)** and I was the leader. After me there was my good friends Selene, Michael, and Natasha. We were friends since our time in combat school and were inseparable.

"We were nearing the end of our first year, so going on missions was a common thing. Ozpin asked us to take a mission in Forever Fall to exterminate a group of grimm. Well we agreed obviously. During the mission we were scouting the area around a herd of longhorns when suddenly nevermore feathers came flying down. I could've sworn she activated her aura to protect her but one feather flew straight through Natasha's aura impaling her through the chest and pinning her to the ground.

**(A/N: Now we get to the gory stuff, I don't get into much detail here but we all know what is happening.)**

"We tried to get her out of there but then we heard the howls of bloodhounds coming our way. We really tried our hardest but when we saw the hounds enter the clearing Natasha told us to run, so we did. We were only a small way into the woods when we heard screams of pain and then one last cry.

"We kept running until we thought we were safe but what we ran into was a gathering of deathstalkers. We were ready to fight until one of the deathstalkers stabbed the ground and the earth underneath us exploded. Selene and I were thrown to safety, but Michael never hit the ground in one piece. He was caught by a deathstalker's stinger, then apparently the other deathstalkers were hungry.

"Selene and I managed to get away and we just ran. We were just about to make it to the airship that dropped us off, but something was wrong. The pilot who we thought was taking a nap on the job wasn't. When Selene and I got close to the ship we saw through the window that the pilot's neck had been cut open.

"We decided that we shouldn't go into the ship so we started to run towards the nearest town but before we could get past the plane we saw a man wearing a black trench coat and hat in front of us. We didn't even have time to react before the man was standing in front of Selene. He put his hand on her shoulder then his other arm moved and I saw a cutlass blade protruding from her back. He then turned her so her back was facing me and I heard a gunshot sound come from the end of the blade and I felt a sharp pain in my side.

"Looking at my side I saw a hole in my jacket and blood flowing out of a wound. I crouched over in pain then I saw the man slash the blade though Selene's body then he threw her lifeless body to the ground. In a moment of pure desperation I reached behind my back and grabbed both of my pistols from by belt and aimed the guns. As soon as I heard the thump of Selene's body hitting the ground I pulled the triggers and hit my mark. I then continued to fire off my guns until I was sure the man was dead.

"After his body hit the ground and stopped moving I limped over to his body. I then picked up his two cutlasses and stabbed his in the chest with both blades then found the triggers and fired off two rounds in his chest leaving a large crater in his chest. I then took both of his blades and sheathed them on my belt.

"I then walked over to Selene's body, picked it up and carried it ten miles through the forest to the nearest town. I was found by some of the locals and sent to the nearest hospital where they treated my wound. Ozpin showed up and had me explain to him what happened. He apologized for sending us on that mission and stayed at the hospital until I was cleared to leave.

"After I was cleared to leave I went back home to explain to my friends' parents what had happened. Then I spent most of the rest of my summer locked up in my room just staring at that man's cutlasses. Nearing the end of the summer Ozpin paid me a visit and asked me if I was going to return to Beacon. I was originally going to say 'no,' but then I thought that I would train hard to make sure that this kind of thing happened to anyone else. I went back to Beacon and took some crash course summer cram lessons. Now I'm here," he finished practically sobbing as he finished his story and there was a dead silence in the room only to be cut off by a voice next to the window.

"I'm really sorry man," Blaise apologized leaning against the wall wearing his wayfarers and a grey fedora with a black ribbon, "Nobody should have to go through what you did."

"Thanks Blaise," Joseph said then pulled back on his glasses, "Wait, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, I climbed in through the window," Blaise explained, "There were some men in a van with surveillance equipment so I knocked them out and removed their equipment to make it look like a robbery. Did you guys know this building is really really tall, and we're on the 27th floor?"

"So you just climbed the side of this hotel?" Lapis asked.

"Well, I was also carrying four backpacks filled with military equipment," he explained then pointed towards the corner of the room where the backpacks were located.

"So what now?" Eva asked everyone in the room.

"That's very simple," Blaise said, "We storm the castle."

* * *

><p>"I really <em>hate<em> this plan," Zaria whispered to Blaise as they both snuck past another tree, "Why are we going at night?"

"Well either we go at night and stop what is going on or we go at night and find an empty research facility," Blaise explained then motioned for her to stop, "There's a small herd of sky trotters ahead. So unless you want to try and ride one, we need to find another path. I hope the others are finding an easier path to the mountain."

"Wouldn't following the road be better?" she asked him.

"During your training did you by any chance skip the stealth part?" Blaise asked her then he turned around and ran to another nearby tree.

"Ok so, I _maybe_ didn't do so well in that section of my training," Zaria explained, "At least I actually remember my training."

"Having amnesia doesn't mean I forget everything," Blaise told her, "I know how to fight, and how to sneak. I just don't have any memories." He then pulled a pair of night vision binoculars from his backpack and looked towards the mountain slope. "We're not far off now. Do you remember the plan?"

"We sneak in and locate the source of the strange grimm. The others then open combat with anyone or anything they find and try to find the person in charge. After we take care of the grimm enhancement items with the items in our backpack we then will help with the assault. There, you happy?"

"I'm just surprised you listened," Blaise explained then he climbed the tree they were hiding behind. "We're going to go through the trees. There seems to be a thick tree line heading to the mountain so if we can follow it we'll be just fine." He then started to walk across the branch gaining his balance.

"Wait what do we do if we get split up?" she asked him as she jumped on the branch behind Blaise.

"Well if we do our scrolls would probably be useless in the building so… to tell you the truth I haven't thought this far," Blaise said then jumped onto the next tree's branch, "After we enter the building split up then when you empty your backpack just head towards the others. I'll go through the building to find the leader and stop him. Afterwards I'll meet with you guys. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like more of a plan than you had before," Zaria said then jumped onto another tree that Blaise had jumped onto a moment before. "So what are you going to do when you find the boss?"

"That's obvious," Blaise said then jumped off the final tree next to the open window. Peering inside Blaise noticed 15 bloodhounds resting inside of the main room.

"Are those-?"

"Grimm, more specifically, bloodhounds. Don't bleed because they can smell a drop of blood from a mile away," he explained to the ninja. Then he slid his fingers along the bottom of the window. "And of course razor blades are at the bottom designed to cut someone's fingers alerting the bloodhounds and them dying."

"So what do we do now?" she asked Blaise who was pondering their options.

"I don't know, maybe," he said then unsheathed his wrist blades and shoved the end under the window sill and force levered the window open silently causing a couple of the sleeping bloodhounds' ears to twitch, "Ok, I'll go in though here. You find another entrance and continue with the mission. You have exactly 1 hour after I enter the building to get out," she then pulled out her scroll and set an alarm for an hour, "Ok, just remember: you have to be out of the building when the alarm goes off, not just exiting the building, you have to be out of the building and a great distance away, and make sure that the others know."

"Ok, I'll let them know. What if you're still in the building after the hour is up?" she asked him as he climbed into the room silently.

"I'll do what I do best. Be amazing," he said then closed the window silently without waking up the bloodhounds. After silently passing the bloodhounds Blaise walked down the hallway and found stairs leading downstairs.

At the end of the downstairs corridor there was a large open space and Blaise discovered that it held a large science lab filled with the typical equipment and then some more advanced equipment Blaise didn't know the names for. Quickly he pulled off his backpack and pulled out the time bombs that have been ticking since he entered the building to reveal he only had 50 minutes left. After he stuck all of the bombs to the important looking equipment he stopped to look at the machine for a second.

"Hello," a voice greeted him from behind. Turning around Blaise saw that the voice came from a man roughly the same height as Blaise who was wearing a black trench coat, wearing a bowler hat, and seemed to look like a ghost. "This is a hologram in case you were wondering. This is also a recording so there is no point in talking with me," the hologram said then walked over to the main piece of machinery, "This is a very delicate piece of machinery that was hauled here from my family's home after we discovered it. It is capable of taking regular grimm and giving them semblance like abilities. We also discovered that we could make faunus have more grimm like features for example: make them stronger, faster, and make them be able to generate bone armor. Sadly, only 10% of our test subjects survived." He then walked over to a table and sat on the top of it. "Anyway, you're probably asking yourself, 'why is he doing this?' and the answer is simple. My family is building an army to destroy the humans, and I am only here doing my part." He stood up and walked over right in front of Blaise. "Leader of team BLZE. My name is Sedric Campione. Come get me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Show of hands. Who saw that coming?...<strong>

**Ok, so most of you.**

**I inferred that it was his brother a little. **

**Anyway, in the next chapter we get even more surprises, and hopefully we end the first mission arc so we can get back to Beacon.**

**Stay classy, I'm going to bed now.**


	6. Xais Cay is Done (First Mission Over)

**Finally after like 13 days I think it's been, I actually finished chapter 6. I decided that we might as well finish the first mission arc, so a couple days and nearly 6 thousand words later I finished. This chapter does contain gore and death so don't say i didn't warn you.**

**Sit back**

**Relax**

**Realize you can't see the screen so you move closer**

**and Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Alright guys," Joseph said to the team as they neared a row of bushes near the front entrance clearing of the mountain facility of Xais Cay, "so while Blaise and Zaria infiltrate the facility we're supposed to fight out here for a while to be a distraction, then we charge in and fight anything we can find. Any questions?" Both Eva and Lapis looked at each other for a second then shook their heads. "Good."<p>

Joseph then jumped from the bushes and pulled out both of his pistols and fired a round catching the attention of a pack of beowolves from behind a tree that then entered the clearing.

"Alright you sons a bitches!" Joseph shouted at the beowolves, and then a pack of ursa emerged from the clearing, "You're all going to die! So when you do, make sure to call all your friends over so they can die with you!" He then threw both his pistols in the air behind him. They stopped their descent at his shoulder level and straightened themselves then aimed at the group of grimm in front of him. "Boom," he said as he pulled out both of his cutlasses and the pistols fired killing two grimm.

A bunch of the grimm then charged out of the group, so Joseph rested the dull side of his cutlass on his arm and aimed while his two pistols picked off several beowolves. Just as a ursa major was standing right in front of him, Joseph fired off a round from his cutlass and used the recoil to spin and cut the ursa vertically in half.

"Should we join him?" Lapis asked Eva as they were still behind the bushes.

"Probably," she replied then unfurled her spear to its full length. Then she turned it into a crossbow and fired a dust arrow into the group of grimm as she emerged from the bushes.

"Ok then, I guess we actually have to fight some grimm," he said then jumped out of the bushes and swung his axe decapitating a nearby ursa.

* * *

><p>'<em>Freaking Blaise, going off on his own and telling me to find a different entrance,'<em> Zaria thought to herself as she grabbed onto another windowsill on the fifth floor and felt it only to find another set of razors, '_well there aren't any entrances without freaking razor blades sticking out of them, and I almost got spotted by a nevermore.'_Grabbing another grapple hook from her belt she jumped off the building and fired off the hook. latching onto another windowsill she continued her climb.

After ten more levels the razors stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief Zaria opened the windowsill and climbed in only to find a group of hungry beowolves looking at her.

Reaching behind her she pulled out her two blades that started to glow red. "Well this is going to be fun," she said then activated her semblance and cut through ten beowolves.

One of the remaining beowolves tried to swing at Zaria who quickly flipped the katana around and backslashed the beowolf's arm cutting it in half. Readjusting her footing Zaria planted one foot firmly on the ground and spun cutting a beowolf in half. She then threw the dust blade at a beowolf impaling it in the wall. Pulling out her pistol she blocked another gimm strike with the bayonet and stabbed it in the head with her remaining sword. Aiming her pistol at her sword that was impaling the beowolf she fired off a bullet hitting the sword's trigger activating the red dust causing the beowolf to explode. She then shot one grapple from the top of her wrist that hooked onto the katana's handle and with one swift movement she threw that blade into the throat of the last remaining beowolf killing it.

"That was actually kind of boring," Zaria told herself as she sheathed her swords and readied her pistol in case of another grimm attack.

* * *

><p>"How many goddamn stairs are in this fucking building?" Blaise asked himself as he climbed the tenth flight of stairs. "Couldn't the scientists think, 'Oh hey, we are working in a tall mountain where we have to move all the <em>fancy science equipment<em> to the tenth floor. Too bad figuring out how to put an elevator in this building is too much work.' Seriously, this is ridiculous." Blaise was about to complain further, until he heard the howling coming up the stairs. Someone just drew blood.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they're fine in there?" Joseph asked Lapis and Eva as he threw his cutlass in the air and grabbed his pistol, then his cutlass decided to cut a nearby beowolf's arm's off before decapitating it.<p>

"Blaise should hold his own ground just fine," Lapis told Joseph as he brought his axe into an ursa's head and pulled the trigger sending a bunch of bullets behind him into a beowolf's back, "And Zaria's no push over."

"Still, they might need some help," Zaria said as she impaled her spear through an ursa and blind fired off a dust arrow from the tip of the spear into another ursa exploding into ice shards and taking out three more ursas.

"Do you guys think you can handle this?" Joseph asked retrieving his cutlass in time to stab an ursa and pull the sword's trigger firing off a round into the ursa's head killing it.

"Yeah," Lapis told him as he activated his semblance cutting through three beowolves, "If we are having trouble, you'll know." He then flipped his axe around and gunned down several ursas.

"Alright," Joseph said then reached into his backpack and pulled out several dust grenades then threw them into the horde of beowolves exploding before he ran into the building.

* * *

><p>"FuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckFuckJeezhowmanyfreakingbloodhoundsareinthisbuilding!" Blaise shouted as he ran up the flights of stairs trying to avoid the charging group of bloodhounds that reach from two steps behind Blaise to 3 flights of stairs below. He quickly reached behind his belt and pulled out his railgun pistol. Aiming the pistol at the fight of stairs right above him he fired off several rounds causing the stairs to collapse and hit several of the bloodhounds. The shock then took its toll on the other stairs causing the stairs the bloodhounds were on to collapse and fall on the next flight and so on. Turning around he pulled out his other railgun pistol and turned both of the guns' charge down to low and picked off the last charging bloodhounds.<p>

"Fuck," Blaise said while exhaling and sitting down on the flight of stairs.

* * *

><p>"Alright, stairs. They couldn't make an elevator?" Joseph asked himself after he found the stairs. Just before he took a step onto the first flight the upper flight broke and rubble and bloodhounds both landed right in front of him. "Now that's something," he said then his floating pistols shot the remaining living bloodhounds.<p>

"Who's down there?!" Joseph heard Blaise shout from somewhere above.

"Blaise?!" Joseph shouted up the stairs.

"You're not Blaise, I am."

"It's me, Joseph. I take it you're the reason why the stairs are not in use anymore."

"Yeah, I was being chased by a group of bloodhounds and I had to improvise."

"Ok so who bleeded?"

"Sorry!" they both heard a female voice shout from above them both.

"Zaria?!" Blaise shouted.

"Are you injured?" Joseph asked from the bottom of the stairwell.

"No, I killed a group of beowolves, and they kinda painted the room," Zaria explained from above them both.

"So this is going to be difficult for me down here," Joseph said, "Do either of you have a rope or something?"

"Zaria," Blaise said getting her attention.

"Yeah," she replied.

"In your backpack should be a rope ladder," Blaise said.

Joseph waited for a reply for a second and just before he could say anything a simple rope ladder flopped down right in front of him making a loud slap sound as the excess slack hit the ground.

"So, should we regroup?" Joseph asked them both as he started to climb the ladder.

"Actually, we shouldn't," Blaise said then Joseph looked up the stairwell to see the back of Blaise's fedora, "We actually have less than 40 minutes before this place blows up so, Zaria."

"Yeah," she said looking down at the two guys.

"You need to go outside and inform the others, and help them fight the grimm," Blaise explained, "Joseph, you need to come up here and help me find the person in charge who is still in the building."

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just go outside and Zaria helps you out," Joseph said then Blaise's head turned around to look at him.

"Actually, what I have planned requires a little bit more stealth," Blaise said then was hit in the back by a rock thrown by Zaria. He turned around to face Zaria. "Hey you said it yourself that you're not that good at sneaking."

"I might not be good, but I can manage," she said defending herself as she kneeled down to pick up another rock.

"Look just get down here and help out Lapis and Eva," Blaise said as he rubbed his temples.

"Uggh!" Zaria shouted as she jumped down the stairwell and fired off a grapple hook to slow her descent past Joseph.

* * *

><p>After a minute of climbing Joseph made it to Blaise, who was just lying on the stairs, either thinking about the mysteries of the universe or sleeping, he couldn't tell because Blaise had his sunglasses on.<p>

"So what's the plan Blaise?" Joseph asked the leader who just sighed.

"The plan is simple," Blaise said, "We find the person and subdue him."

"I don't quite see how that requires stealth," Joseph said raising his eyebrow.

"It doesn't," Blaise said then took off his sunglasses and hat causing Joseph to look a little surprised, "I don't want my team to meet the guy because his name is Sedric Campione, and I want answers."

"Campione? So that means…"

"Yeah," Blaise said then put his sunglasses in his coat and put his hat back on his head, "I believe he's my brother."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we need help yet?" Lapis asked Eva as he chopped down three beowolves in half.<p>

"Help would be nice right about now," Eva said as she reached into her emergency quiver for her last dust arrow. Quickly notching the arrow into the crossbow she ran over to Lapis. "I need a lift," she said then without saying anything Lapis rested the broadside of his axe's blade on the ground. Without hesitation she jumped on the end of the axe. As soon as she landed Lapis threw her straight up into the air.

Activating her semblance her ascent seemed to slow down and she looked at the horde of grimm to find the highest concentration of grimm. Seeing a group of ursa and beowolves being lead by three flaming clawed Alpha Beowolves and Ursa Majors.

"Lapis take cover!" Eva shouted as she fired her last arrow at the group of grimm. The arrow landed right in the middle of the group and they all looked confused for a second before they were consumed by light. Then the explosion happened, every grimm was consumed by the light then they were burned by the extreme heat killing all of them instantly. Eva was proud for a second then she remembered the shock wave that comes after. Quickly turning her crossbow back into a spear she pointed it straight at the mountain facility. Right after she was hit by the shock wave and was thrown straight into the building impaling it with her spear so she could hold on after she took the brunt of the shock wave.

"What was that?" Lapis asked her after he stood up after the explosion finished.

"That was my emergency antimatter arrow," she said between breaths, "That explosion is what happens when antimatter the size of a pinprick connects with matter. It costs a lot of money, but my dad insisted that I have one failsafe in case of an emergency. That should stall the grimm for a little while, so can you help me down?"

"What the hell happened out here?" they heard Zaria say as she exited the facility's front door.

"Eva blew up the grimm with antimatter," Lapis explained as he walked over to the facility's wall and tried to figure out how to get Eva down from her spear that was impaled into the sixth floor.

"I've got this," Zaria said then aimed her fist right next to Eva, "Catch the hook." She then fired off her grapple hook that was caught by Eva. She then wrapped the hook around her spear and jumped off while holding on to the end of the rope so she safely landed on the ground. After one quick tug with the rope the spear was pulled from the wall and landed in the middle of the group of three.

* * *

><p>"Ok so, you have amnesia, are the leader of a team, and apparently your brother may or may not be trying to destroy the human race. Did I miss anything?" Joseph asked as the duo made they made their way up the stairs.<p>

"Oh probably," Blaise said as they both reached the final door, "but even I don't know my full story."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we're going to find Sedric," Joseph said as he opened the door only to be greeted by a Schiavona sword (italian renaissance sword) to the lower abdomen.

"Joseph!" Blaise shouted as the sword left Joseph's abdomen and he fell down. Blaise quickly crouched over and took a look at Joseph's wound.

"Oh, it seems I missed," Sedric said as he pulled his sword towards him and wiped the blood off the blade, "I didn't even hit any vital organs but he should bleed out. Oh hey Blaise, what are you doing here?" Sedric asked Blaise as he sheathed his blade. Blaise didn't even respond, all he did was pull his axe from his belt and swing at Sedric who quickly dodged all of Blaise's attacks. "Hey! Hey! Blaise stop! Now is not the time for rough housing. There are people in the facility trying to destroy the device. They are from Beacon and they're called team… BLZE…" Sedric said then he connected the dots, "You're the leader of team BLZE?"

"Yeah I am you asshole," Blaise said then pulled out his pistol and fired off a few rounds in Sedric's direction who easily dodged them.

"Then we shouldn't even be fighting," Sedric said then pulled out his sword and knocked a few bullets from their path straight into the ground. "Don't you even remember the plan?"

"What god damn plan!" Blaise shouted as he threw his axe at Sedric who didn't even dodge and let it bounce off of his aura. Blaise then unsheathed his wrist blades and that caused Sedric to show fear.

"What? Did you forget the plan?" Sedric asked him, then the dots connected in his head again, "You lost your memory."

Blaise then stopped attacking but still had his wrist blades ready to fight. "How do you know?"

"That's a simple one to answer," Sedric said then readied his sword in defense and pulled out a railgun rifle from the strap on his back and aimed it at Blaise incase he attacked, "You cut your hair, which you would never normally do. You didn't kill this bastard," he said then gestured towards Joseph, "who killed Lucius last year and took his swords. You actually came to Xais Cay. You didn't kill me within three seconds with your broadswords. And finally, you're actually talking."

"And what's this plan?" Blaise asked Sedric getting slightly closer.

"Oh, I can't tell you anything," Sedric said backing up, "With your amnesia, it is possible that you have switched sides and that means that I cannot reveal our plan to you. So the only way you can learn our plan is if you happen to regain your memory."

"There also is another way," Blaise said.

"And what is that?"

"To knock you out, bring you back to Beacon and interrogate you," Blaise explained and jumped at Sedric cutting hand and knocking the rifle from his hand. Sedric quickly raised his sword and cut the side of Blaise's leg.

Blaise then pulled out his pistol and aimed for Sedric's chest, but before he could pull the trigger Sedric slashed at Blaise cutting his arm making him drop his pistol. Blaise then tried to punch Sedric's face with his right fist, but Sedric dodged at the last second and using his free hand he took off Blaise's right wrist blade. He then got a hold of the wrist blade and stabbed Blaise in the left shoulder, pulled the blade out the blade, and threw it towards the door. Blaise then undid his left wrist blade and put on the blade on his right wrist. Then he spun around and slashed Sedric's lower abdomen. He was about to go for another strike, but at the last second Sedric blocked using his sword cutting Blaise's arm. As soon as the sword pierced Blaise's skin he was thrown straight into the ground.

"You obviously don't remember what my semblance is. So I'll tell you," Sedric said as he walked over to Blaise twirling his sword around in his hand, "My semblance is the ability to increase or decrease someone's personal gravity immobilizing them after I have a sample of their blood. When someone is trapped in my semblance they cannot move at all and nothing they do can help the-" he was saying until he was cut off by a gunshot to the shoulder

"You forgot about me asshole," Joseph said while re-aiming his sword's gun towards Sedric's shoulder. After he said that Sedric pulled out the cloth he used to clean his sword and touched it causing Joseph to fall over immobilized by Sedric's semblance. "You also don't know my semblance," Joseph said then his regular pistols floated out of his holsters and fired off two shots hitting Sedric in the legs breaking his concentration releasing Joseph and Blaise. Walking over to Seric who was trying to crawl away. "Telekinesis motherfucker!" Joseph shouted and stomped on Sedric's elbow dislocating it.

"He he," Sedric laughed while rolling over onto his back as Blaise stood up, "I was beated by my little brother and a fucking hipster." He then reached over with his good arm and picked up Blaise's railgun pistol and turned the charge up all the way, then he aimed the pistol and fired off a round that blew Joseph right hand clean off.

"Joseph!" Blaise shouted and started to run over to Joseph, but was stopped by the ground exploding by his feet because of a railgun round.

"Ha, ha. Right now, because of Blaise's and my aura canceling blades, none of us in this room have an aura to protect ourselves," Sedric said aiming the pistol back at Joseph and fired off a round the connected with Joseph's left knee blowing it off. "This whole room is going to be a bloody mess by the time we're done!" He was about to fire off another round to hopefully kill Joseph but he was cut off by Blaise jumping over the rubble and kicking Sedric in the head knocking him out.

"Joseph are you ok?" Blaise asked him as he ran over to Joseph's side.

"Well is you didn't notice I've had better days," Joseph said in between breaths then he coughed spraying some blood from his mouth. "So the man I killed almost a year ago was your brother, then I made friends with the man I killed's brother, and I was killed by the man I killed's other brother. Jeez, I have not had much luck with your family."

"Well, you're not going to die here today," Blaise said then tried to pick up Joseph, but was stopped by Joseph putting his hand on Blaise's arm and shaking his head.

"I'm definitely not going to make it," Joseph said, "I don't want anyone else dying to protect me. Can you please do me two last favors?"

"Sure Joseph, anything," Blaise said as he rested Joseph's head on a nearby piece of rubble.

"I want you to take my swords, they aren't going to do me any good anymore, plus I think they belong to you technically. And second, I want you to kill me."

"Joseph I can't kill you, you know I ca-"

"Blaise, I may not look like it, but I am fucking terrified right now," Joseph said then coughed up some more blood, "Dying is not something I can approve of as being fun. I also don't want to die in the explosion because that is slow and painful. I want you to do it because I know you'll do it quick."

Blaise was quiet for a couple moments then he sighed. "Fine, I'll do it," he said then unsheathed his blade, "I'll make this as fast as I can." He then thrusted the blade into Joseph's heart killing him. He reached up and closed Joseph's eyes, giving him the look of peace.

Blaise then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his sunglasses then put them on. After collecting his weapons and Joseph's swords he walked over to Sedric, picked him up and proceeded to walk towards the exit of the building.

* * *

><p>"That seems like the last of them," Lapis said as he sat down on a nearby rock and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.<p>

"How much time do we have left Zaria?" Eva asked her as she sat down on the ground next to Lapis' rock.

"We have exactly five minutes and forty-three seconds left," Zaria explained and was about to explain but was stopped by Blaise busting through the door a bloody mess carrying a knocked out wolf faunus in about the same condition.

"Blaise," Lapis nearly shouted then ran over to the door to help his partner.

"Is that the guy?" Eva asked as she rushed over and Blaise nodded as he handed the faunus over to Lapis.

"It's him, we have to get out of here," Blaise said then Zaria put his arm around her shoulder so she could help him move away faster.

"Where's Joseph?" Eva asked causing Blaise to freeze for a moment.

"He's dead," Blaise said lowering his head then continued to walk forward, "We have to keep moving."

After they left the clearing for a ways Blaise told them that they were at a safe distance and they sat down to rest. Shortly after they did the facility blew up leaving a large hole in the mountain.

"Blaise, how did you get these wounds?" Eva asked as she tended to his wounds, "Your aura should've protected you, or at least healed you somewhat."

"My aura was depleted shortly after Joseph and I walking into that room, so I was vulnerable to attacks. But so was Sedric, so that's why he and I look almost the same," Blaise explained as he wrapped a bandage over his arm's wounds.

"So, Sedric killed Joseph?" Lapis asked Blaise who shook his head in response making everyone freeze.

"No, I killed him," Blaise said, "Sedric dealt the damage enough to kill him, but Joseph asked me to kill him, so I put him out of his misery."

"Blaise I'm sor-" Eva was saying but Blaise cut her off.

"I know you guys are sorry, but I'm not the one who deserves sympathy," Blaise said sounding angry, "Look, Joseph is dead. I tried to help him out, but he told me he didn't want anyone to die protecting him. He would want us to finish the job and return to Beacon safely."

"And how would you say we should finish the job?" Lapis asked, "Kill Sedric and return to Beacon?"

"No," Blaise said, "We are not killing Sedric. He has valuable information we need."

"Like information on what the White Fang is planning," Zaria said causing Blaise to twitch his eyebrow and everyone to glare at her. "Well it's obvious that he's working for the White Fang. He's a faunus who was working on weird science experiments and on the back of his coat is the White Fang symbol," she said gesturing towards Sedric's coat causing Blaise to twitch again.

"Look," Blaise said then stood up, "We are going back to Beacon and taking Sedric with us. We can't trust any hospitals on this island because the mayor is still corrupt. We need to make it to our ship and fly out."

"You overlooked one detail," Eva said standing up and finishing the last bandage on Blaise's back, "We no longer have a pilot."

"I can arrange for one," Blaise said, "I know a guy. We just need to get to the airship and I'll arrange something."

"Or we could do something else," Eva said, "My family has a lot of prestige in Mistral, and north Mistral isn't too far from here. So if I could make a couple of calls we could have one of my family's pilots come here hand fly us back to Beacon."

"And what, your family just has their own private airline that you can use at your disposal?" Blaise asked in a half mocking tone until he realized she was serious.

"Yeah, the Manos family is one of the leading scientific research corporations who are also in a joint venture with the Schnee dust company. My dad is also very over protective so I'm pretty sure he'll send our best pilot and a bunch of arrows," Eva explained while scratching the back of her neck looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well, make the call then," Blaise said then slightly stumbled so Zaria quickly walked over and put his arm over her shoulder. "Thanks Zaria. So Eva, how long before you can have the plane come over?"

"If we make the call back in town, it's going to probably be here by morning," she explained.

"Ok, so our hotel probably isn't safe and the ship probably is being watched, anyone have any ideas on a safe house?" Lapis asked the group.

"I don't know about you guys, but these people are starting to piss me off," Blaise said as he pulled out his railgun pistol, "So if the ship isn't a safe house, then let's make it one."

* * *

><p>"So how long are we supposed to watch this airship," the guard on the left asked the one on the right as he leaned on the railing of the airship dock.<p>

"The mayor told us to watch the airship dock until those kids got back, and if they did, we kill them," the second guard explained.

"Yeah I know, but you saw that explosion, nobody should've been able to survive that."

"Guess what motherfuckers," they heard a voice say behind them and when they turned they saw Blaise standing there leaning on a cutlass aiming his railgun pistol at them. Just before they were about to say anything they were cut off by two blows to their head by the back of Zaria's katanas and Eva's spear's shaft. "Damn I wanted to shoot them," Blaise complained as he hobbled over to the airship to sit down on the ledge, "Anyway, Eva, make the call. Lapis, tie up Sedric. And Zaria, can you tend to his wounds? We don't want him to die before we get to Beacon." As soon as he finished giving out commands he fell on his back to rest and everyone did as he said.

* * *

><p>"Blaise, Wake Up!" Lapis shouted then slammed his armored fist on the metal floor of the airship making a metallic crash waking Blaise up with a jolt.<p>

"Jeez!" Blaise shouted nearly hitting his head on the Beacon airship. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah," Eva said then pulled out her binoculars to see the incoming airship. "And here she is. The Revenant Wing, a fully functional warship that is the fastest airship ever made. My dad had a spare, so he sent this one. Also if you find a box with an arrow in it, don't touch it," she finished then pulled out a flare from the Beacon airship and lit it signaling for the Revenant Wing to land.

"And this is fancy," Blaise said as he grabbed a stick to make a makeshift cane for himself, "I guess this must be part of the benefits of being rich."

"There aren't many downsides," Eva said as the door opened and a walkway descended onto the beach then she walked on the walkway, "My father would always spoil me, so getting him to send me to Beacon wasn't too hard, he just worries that I'm going to get hurt. So he gave me an antimatter arrow that he said would, 'kill anything or anyone that would try to hurt you,'" she finished making her voice lower to imitate her dad.

"I'm just surprised they would send a warship," Lapis said then followed the team onto the ship carrying a still knocked out Sedric, "I was just thinking they would send some regular airship like the ones Beacon has."

"Miss Manos," the person who met the group by the door said getting their attention said giving Eva a welcoming bow, "We hope you are well. Your father was sounding frantic over our call ordering for us to hurry over to Xais Cay and have us carry your special antimatter arrow."

"We're fine," Eva said as she scratched the back of her neck, "We were in a bit of a predicament this morning, but we're fine right now. So if we could make it to Beacon Academy as soon as possible, that would be amazing."

"Certainly," the greeter said then gestured the group into the warship, "Would you and your friends like to spend your time in the breakroom or in the lounge?"

"The lounge is a good enough place," Eva replied and followed the greeter to the lounge and shortly after he left team BLZE felt the ship start to move.

* * *

><p>"So what kind of warship has a lounge?" Blaise asked as he sunk lower into the white couch in the lounge hitting the back of his fedora then the group glared at him, so he threw his bandaged arms up in defense, "I'm not complaining, just questioning."<p>

"The kind of warship designed for generals and their families," Eva explained then pointed to Sedric who was still knocked out in the corner tied up, "So what do we do with him?"

"I think I know," Blaise said as he walked over to Sedric pulling a bandage wrap from his cargo pants' pocket. After unraveling a decent length of bandage he wrapped the bandage over Sedric's eyes and another around his mouth making a gag. He then unwrapped another amount of the bandage and tied Sedric's hands and feet. "There we go," he said then turned around to see his team giving him a wide eyed look, "Trust me, we want him to be tied up at least twice as much. Just nobody put a drop of blood on him."

"I don't fully understand what you are talking about, but I guess we'll have to trust you," Lapis said as he relaxed in his chair, "Let's just get back to Beacon."

"Here here," Blaise said in agreement as he went over to his chair and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Blaise, wake up," Blaise heard a feminine voice say as it shook him awake in his chair, "blaise, we're here."<p>

"Ahh, finally back at Beacon," Blaise said standing up from his chair and seeing Zaria next to him collecting her weapons.

"Alright so, we get back to Beacon, give a report to Ozpin, maybe eat some lunch, and go back to the dorm and relax," Lapis said leading the group towards the door.

"Anyway after we leave the pilot was given instructions to fly back to mistral," Eva said then pushed a button opening the side door releasing the walkway. As the door opened team BLZE adjusted their outfits to look somewhat acceptable, except that Blaise was covered in several bandages and his clothes were torn, and Lapis was carrying a bloody bandaged tied up unconscious Sedric. After the door was opened at the bottom of the walkway waiting for BLZE was both Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin was leaning on his cane while he was staring at the airship waiting for its occupants to exit and Glynda was standing tall while holding her riding crop at her side and glaring at the airship. Both of the professors seemed tense until they saw team BLZE exit through the side door, then they seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hello professors," Blaise said as he hobbled down the walkway gaining a strange look from both of them, "We're back."

"Hello team BLZE," Ozpin said then pulled a mug from what appeared to be nowhere and began to take a drink. Zaria was about to say something about the mug but then she decided not to. "I trust that your mission was successful."

"It was for the most part. We have the leader of a secret White Fang experimental project with us, he's with Lapis," Blaise said then he lowered his head, "But Joseph didn't make it back."

"I know Blaise," Ozpin said placing a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to file a full report with me today, you seem to have gone through enough. You are free to go back to your dorm or classes if you wish, but I would stop by the infirmary if I were you." Ozpin then turned to the rest of team BLZE. "You three however will bring this man to the detention center here at Beacon and will be escorted by Glynda here. After that I will need one of you to come by my office and file a report as best you can, I will then have Blaise fill in the gaps." He then turned around and started to walk towards his office. Blaise then turned to look at his team who all gulped and looked at Glynda, so he turned back around and headed towards the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>Now then, the first mission arc is done *throws confetti*<strong>

**I seriously hope not many people were attached to Joseph. I did feel bad killing him off, but I needed to progress the storyline.**

**Who here caught what I was saying about Blaise around halfway though the chapter, show of hands... ok so most of you. Well anyway now that the first mission is done we can get back to shenanigans with teams RWBY and JNPR because people like those guys better than OCs**

**Anyway, good bye, goodnight, or good day.**

**I'm going to go sleep.**


	7. Back at Beacon

**Alright, new chapter. This one isn't as long or as action packed as the others but bear with me, if you want something to do today you can read this and get caught up on BLZEing Remnant and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"So you went to Xais Cay for a mission?" Yang asked as Blaise nearly fell face first into a stack of pancakes from exhaustion.<p>

"Yes," Blaise mumbled then his face drooped forward and he shot up immediately afterward jumping a little, "It was a really tiring mission."

"What was it about?" Nora asked in between shoving a pancake in her mouth.

"Investigate strange stuff.." Blaise trailed off then almost face planted the stack of pancakes causing Nora to show horror on her face for a split second before he shot back up in his seat. "Why are we even having breakfast food for lunch anyway?"

"Nora 'talked' with one of the head chefs and 'requested' pancakes," Ren explained as he cut a neat piece of a pancake then ate it.

"Did she use the hamm-"

"Yes."

"Oh," Blaise said then stretched his back, "I honestly am not hungry does any- You know what, I'm not even going to ask." He then pushed his plate of untouched pancakes towards Nora who then proceeded to inhale the stack.

"So where is the rest of your team?" Jaune asked him.

"Well, they should be delivering the White Fang science guy Sedric," Blake glanced at him for a second, "to the detention center accompanied by Glynda, then they have to give their best attempt at a mission report to Ozpin. So it will be a while," Blaise said then touched his new bandages from the infirmary and chuckled a little, "That asshole Sedric managed to deplete my aura in a second then he cut me up, and even at one point he took my own wrist blade and stabbed me in the shoulder with it. I won't be sparring anytime soon, the nurses told me at least a week before I should do anything too strenuous or I'll open the wounds."

"Speaking of sparring," Ruby said as she sat down at the table, "I managed to order most of the parts for your broadswords, so they'll be here in three days at the least."

"Oh, I almost forgot about those," Blaise said and looked at Ruby, "I haven't use those in like a day and I nearly forgot those were one of my tools. I even recently got an axe and two pistol cutlasses that were apparently from my family."

"So you're just a walking armory now?" Weiss asked not even looking at Blaise.

"Well, no," Blaise said then swirled his drink and looked into the liquid, "My wrist blades and cutlasses are too dangerous to be used in sparring so I won't use them in Glynda's class. I don't quite like my axe since it is a normal woodcutter's axe, not to mention the fighting style is too barbaric for me," then then quickly ducked and raised his hands in defense then looked behind him hoping Lapis wasn't there, and he was right, "My railgun pistols can have their charge set to low so they're not so lethal. Then finally, the broadswords don't seem to be as dangerous as the wrist blades, so I'll use those in sparring along with my pistols."

"Pistol cutlasses?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pistols with sword blades going down the barrel," he said then downed the drink and stood up, "Well, I am going to try and find my team, then maybe go back to the dorm and go into a small coma." He then turned around and walked out of the cafeteria and into the courtyard. After he left nobody seemed to notice the disappearance of a certain ninja.

* * *

><p>'<em>Fuck! All this shit is crazy!'<em> Blaise shouted to himself in his head. After walking a distance into the courtyard he found himself at the fountain. Sighing to himself he sat down on the bench next to the fountain and looked at the statue. '_So Sedric, my brother and only link to the past, is a member of a terrorist organization. Then apparently my family had this epic plan for killing humans. And I can't tell anybody about it. I'm crazy, check please!"_

"Hello Blaise," he heard a voice greet from behind him. Turning around he saw Blake walking over then she sat down on the bench next to Blaise.

"Hey Blake. You know, we never talked much," Blaise noted as his head tilted back.

"Yeah I know, most ex-White Fang don't talk with one another," she said causing Blaise to freeze for a second then look over at her.

"You're-"

"Yes."

"And how did you figure out I'm-"

"Sedric Campione," she said as she stretched her arms above her head then moved her hands behind her neck and looked at the clouds, "He was a popular alternative to assist than fighting. Although none of the faunus ever came back from the trip to Xais Cay people still went there. I almost considered it, but I decided that using my abilities to fight would be better. I was curious after I heard your name. So, what's your story?"

"Now that's a question," Blaise said then slumped down on the bench even further, "During initiation when I made my big entrance, I landed too hard on my head and gained amnesia. I had hoped to use Sedric for answers, but I don't think he will talk. And apparently I had another brother but he died in the springtime."

"Blaise, I'm sor-" she was saying until Blaise's scroll buzzed.

"Hold that thought," he said and pulled out the scroll and checked the message, "Well I have to go see Ozpin." He stood up and started to walk towards the headmaster's office until he stopped and turned around to look at Blake. "Would you mind not telling anyone about this?" he asked her then she smiled and nodded. He then turned back around and continued on his way to Ozpin's office.

* * *

><p>"Uhh, hello," Blaise said as he walked into Ozpin's office, "You wanted me to come in."<p>

"Yes Blaise. Sit down," Ozpin said gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk which Blaise walked over to and sat down. "This is about Sedric." As soon as he said that Blaise froze for a moment his eyes showing fear but not showing due to the wayfarers on his face. "He has only told us his first name and that he's from the White Fang. Did he happen to tell you anything else on your mission?"

"He didn't tell me anything," Blaise replied slightly relaxing a little.

"Well that is a shame," he said then shuffed around a few papers, "I know I said you wouldn't have to fill in the gaps from the mission report, but since you're here. Would you be willing to finish the mission report?"

"I guess."

"It says here that to get the explosives used to blow up the mountain facility you had to leave your team behind for a while then you returned with three backpacks filled with grenades, one filled with explosives, and one filled with bricks for Lapis, also he said he was going to get your for that so be prepared. Where did you go?" he asked as he leaned in and pulled out a pencil to write down Blaise's response.

"I went and raided the police station's evidence lockup. I figured that since the mayor was working with Sedric, he shouldn't have access to very dangerous materials, and we needed to get rid of whatever was happening in the mountain facility," Blaise explained.

"Alright, I don't usually condone stealing on missions, but in those circumstances I guess it was reasonable. Anyway, next question. After you and Joseph left for the top of the stairway, what happened during the fight with Sedric?"

"He depleted both Joseph's and my auras to make us susceptible to injury. He stabbed Joseph in the lower abdomen and that was when I joined the fight. He knocked both of my railgun pistols to the side and I threw my axe at him so the only weapons I had were my wrist blades. After a couple of tries I managed to deplete his aura and I started to have the upper hand, until he activated his semblance. If he has a sample of someone's blood he can increase their personal gravity making them immobile so it is easier for him to kill them. He immobilized me for a bit then Joseph shot him with his sword, so Sedric immobilized Joseph. We were probably doomed until Joseph used his semblance to use his pistols and shoot Sedric breaking his concentration. Sedric then picked up my railgun pistol and shot Joseph blowing off his arm and leg. He was going to try for the killshot until I ran up and kicked him in the head. I then had a conversation with Joseph and he told me he was going to die and he wanted me to do it, so I did. I then carried Sedric out of the facility and it blew up."

"I'm sorry," Ozpin said as he finished the last of his notes, "I know you've probably heard it too many times but I am sorry. That was Joseph's third mission. His first mission went fine, the second his team died, and this time it was his turn." Ozpin's scroll beeped suddenly and he looked at the message and sighed. "Blaise, I know you probably want to return to your dorm, but this now concerns you. Follow me." He then stood up, walked around his desk and to the elevator with Blaise following behind.

"Professor, what is going on?" Blaise asked as Ozpin swiped his scroll over the sensor and the elevator moved.

"Sedric has come up with several demands for the information he knows, and they include you."

"Do you're just bringing me down there to meet him."

"Essentially," he said then the elevator opened to the underground detention center. He then walked down the hallway passing the other cells that were holding several dangerous looking people. Near the end on the left was Sedric sitting in a white room handcuffed to a metal table with his wolf ears twitching at every slight sound.

"I hear you out there Ozpin," Sedric said looking directly at the two, "Did you bring with Blaise?"

"Don't mind him," Glynda said as she walked around the corner to meet with Blaise and Ozpin, "He's been saying that for the last five minutes trying to make himself sound dramatic even though he can hear us now."

"Hi Glynda," Sedric said, "You know if you let me out of here i could take you out for a night on the town you'll never forget."

"He's also been trying to flirt with me since he's been cuffed to the table," she explained with her face starting to show her famous glare.

"Trying? I know you considered it. I could see it in your eyes before you hit me with your crop throwing me into the wall."

"I can't deal with this idiocy. This is worse than first years in dust control class," Glynda said as she rubbed her temples. "I have a class to teach."

"Actually you don't have a class right now," Ozpin said with a smirk on his face.

"Then I'm going to grab some random student and teach them the fundamentals of dust control," Glynda stated then walked away from the group of guys.

"Goodbye my good witch, may we see each other again!" Sedric shouted in his cell loud enough for Glynda to hear and groan as the elevator doors closed.

"So, what the deal was, was that he would try to cooperate with us more if he could meet with you at least once a week in undocumented, unobserved meetings as long as you aren't busy," Ozpin explained as he walked over to the door to let Blaise in.

"Did he explain why he wanted to meet with me?" Blaise asked as he walked closer to the room.

"He said that he wanted to be able to meet with the first man to ever beat him. Now when you go in I shall leave in the elevator. I have changed the security in your scroll to grant you access to the detention center for one hour intervals so starting on your next visit you will be timed," Ozpin said then Blaise walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

Sedric was quiet for a few moments as his ears twitched for every step Ozpin took towards the elevator until he was content with how far Ozpin went. "So how's it goin?"

"You're an asshole," Blaise replied coldly.

"Jeez, lighten up," Sedric said sounding offended.

"You killed Joseph."

"Technically, you killed him."

"If you hadn't injured him he would've been fine."

"Still doesn't change the fact."

"I could kill you right now."

"And I could tell Ozpin my full name, our plan, and your part in it. Oh and by the way you're doing one amazing job at it."

"What is the plan?"

"I'm not telling you," he scoffed.

"And why are you not even telling your last name?"

"Well, I don't know," he said then put his hand under his chin, "Maybe because I think it'll be more fun this way. And also if I were to tell him I had another brother you could do your little spiel with Roman Torchwick, yeah I know about that. Well I won't say our last name any time soon. If he does ask about a certain wolf faunus who killed the leader of the Amethysts in a nightclub, I saw the news article and the amateur photo, I will tell him that the faunus in the picture is my brother. Do you like the name Sebastian? Or maybe we could go with Leonardo?"

"Now what are you going on about?"

"Your fake name. Come on, catch up Blaise. To avoid detection by the higher ups we need to make a different name for your alter ego. Luchino, Luchino is a good italian name. Anyway, whenever you're working on a job with Roman just call yourself Luchino. I'll tell Ozpin that I have a brother named Luchino who's working with Roman and that should draw attention away from you. That a good idea?"

"Why are you trying so hard to protect me?"

"Because even if you lost your memory and became a dick, you're still my little brother," he said in a serious tone then started talking back in his regular tone. "Anyway, we're probably going to need to find you different weapons. Since you prefer to dual wield I could probably give you a location of my weapon cache where there are some aura cancelling schiavona swords and some parts for special railguns."

"And where is this cache?"

"It's at a dust shop in Vale called 'Dust of a New Day.'"

"Isn't that a Roman controlled dust shop?"

"Vale location is controlled by the Campione family, Xais Cay location is controlled by Torchwick, and several other locations are controlled by the White Fang," he explained, "The three groups are basically the three official unofficial heads of the Dust of a New Dawn company. Anyway just go there, tell them your real name, and they'll let you in. If they don't, well you might want to bring some weapons along with you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaise said then stood up and headed towards the door, "I have to go meet up with my team now so I'll be leaving."

"I actually have a question," Sedric said causing Blaise to stop before he opened the door. "Why are you wearing the hat? Your team's going to find out sooner or later, and the later they find out the more aggravated they will be. I also take it they haven't seen your eyes either, I can understand about the eyes, but at least be proud of what you are."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaise said then exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

* * *

><p>Walking over to the dorms what Sedric said kept bouncing around his head. He was a faunus, and for some reason he hid it. By combing his hair over his ears he could hide it in the ponytail, but since he cut it at Xais Cay he no longer had long enough hair for the ponytail and that is why he wore the hat, but then his team would question why he wore a hat to sleep. He could always wear a winter cap to sleep. Opening his dorm room's door he saw his team having a little celebratory party in the middle of the room.<p>

"Hey Blaise," Lapis said as Blaise walked in the room and put his coat on the hanger. "Where were you? We tried to find you, but you were nowhere to be found, so we started the party."

"Oh, I was just," Blaise paused for a moment and thought about Sedric's comment, "Hanging around."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>

**Now, I have to do some things.**

**Stay classy reader.**


	8. To the Workshops!

**Hello, J.V.A. here, this is the newest chapter for you've read the title so I don't have to explain. This chapter is really short because I decided to post this early since I have finals to study for, so that means that I can't be typing up documents. Anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>"Mister Campione, it has been three days since you have gotten back, would you please refrain from discharging your weapon in the middle of another person's sparring match, again," Glynda said in an irritated tone after Blaise accidentally pulled the trigger on his cutlasses while examining them.<p>

"Yeah yeah. _Don't discharge your weapon. This is a classroom, not a firing range. Please don't shoot other students because they were giving you a bad look._ I got it," Blaise said as he emptied the sword's clip then put it back on his makeshift desk in the arena stands and continued drawing the schematics for the sword along with Ruby helping him.

"Alright, continue the match," Glynda said then the two students continued to spar down in the arena.

"These designs are impressive," Ruby said as she picked up the other sword and examined it.

"Yeah, it was designed by my family," Blaise said then Ruby looked at him for a second, "Before I got these they belonged to Joseph Kidman, and before they were his, they were my brother's."

"You have a brother?" she asked slightly surprised at his remark.

"Yeah, I have two. One of them is dead and," Blaise said then his expression turned into a look of disgust, "and the other turned into kind of a dick."

"So do you ever meet with your other brother?"

"On occasion, he and i kinda are not at the best terms with each other," Blaise explained not really lying since he should visit Sedric once a week. "So anyway, did the parts come in for the broadswords yet?"

"Oh yeah," Runby said then smiled, "They arrived this morning. I should be able to start working on the broadswords after school."

"Alright, and since I have nothing else to do. May I join you?" Blaise asked not even looking up from his schematics.

"Sure, it would be nice to have some company in the workshop," Ruby said looking back at the cutlasses trying to figure out what kind of metal they were made out of. Meanwhile as they were making their plans for meeting up at the Beacon workshop they didn't seem to notice Yang sitting behind them with a blank look turning several shades lighter as she was occasionally getting poked by Weiss with a pencil.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Lapis asked Blaise as he grabbed his aviator trench coat and pulled it on wincing slightly from the jacket hitting his sore wounds.<p>

"I am going to the workshop to meet with Ruby so we can work on my broadswords," Blaise explained then opened up the door, "It's probably going to take a while, so don't wait up for me." Then then walked out the door and left.

"Does he even realize how much that sentence can be taken the wrong way?" Lapis asked Zaria and Eva who were both listening to music so they didn't hear his question.

After managing to make it to the lobby Blaise walked into the main building and to the elevator to go to the underground workshop. After entering he believed that he had finally gone one trip outside of his dorm without having to join in some random conversation. Just as the doors closed and he breathed a sigh of relief a hand shot into the elevator doors opening them back up. As the doors fully opened Blaise saw who had interrupted his peace and quiet, Yang Xiao Long.

"Hello Blaise, nice to see ya," Yang greeted him as she walked into the elevator and selected the workshop floor.

"Hey Yang. Do your gauntlets not work?" Blaise asked her as he leaned into the corner.

"No, they work just fine," she said then her bracelets turned into her gauntlets, "I'm just going to the workshop to go to the testing area to practice."

"Ok, well Ruby and I are going to be fixing my broadswords today," he said then noticed Yang's eyes flicker red for a split second, so he leaned further into his corner.

"I know," she said then the elevator dinged and she walked out followed by Blaise. After a bit of walking Yang went to the right towards the training area and Blaise turned left to the workshop rooms.

Going down the hallway Blaise passed several workshop rooms that were reserved for different teams. Passing the second years' rooms he made it to the first years area and after a minute of searching he found team RWBY's workshop room.

Opening the door Blaise was greeted by blaring music and Ruby sharpening her scythe's blade on a grinder. She didn't even notice Blaise at first because she was too absorbed in the scythe to even look up. After she was content with the sharpness she stopped the grinder and turned down the music. She then pulled out a screwdriver and was about to get back to work on the scythe's rifle counterpart until she looked up and saw Blaise standing in the doorway holding his hands over his ears.

"Hi Blaise," she said as Blaise walked into the room.

"Hey Ruby," Blaise said then sat down on a nearby chair. "So, what's the progress on the swords?"

"Oh, they're almost done," she replied nonchalantly as she munched on a cookie she seemed to pull from nowhere.

"Eh-wa?" Blaise asked nearly falling out of his chair. "You just got the parts today. How can you almost be done already?"

"I took the swords apart the day you left for your mission, found all the broken parts, ordered their replacements, then replaced them. I was going to finish putting it together, but then I thought you might want to make some modifications, so I didn't," she responded as she turned around and picked up Blaise's half completed broadsword mechanism.

"Well, what kind of modifications would you have in mind?" Blaise asked finally sitting comfortably in his chair.

"Well…" she said as she walked over to a stack of blueprints nearly as tall as her. Blaise knew at that moment that his friday night was now sacrificed to the little reaper.

* * *

><p>"Alright, alright," Blaise said rubbing his temples, "So we've decided that the broadswords will be able to detach and the handle move so I can have more flexibility during combat. We're not giving the broadswords a gun counterpart because the recoil would rip my arms off. No, we will not add a dust catalyst to the blades because it is too unstable. Did I miss anything?"<p>

"You also didn't like my idea of having the blades split apart and putting in a motor so it can act like a sawblade," Ruby pouted as she stuffed another blueprint into the garbage can.

"Why did you come up with this many plans for _my_ weapon when you could be making plans for your own scythe?" Blaise asked as he almost pulled off his sunglasses to rub his eyes, but he decided not to at the last second. "You could add another barrel or something in the back of the blade to increase the intensity of your swing, or you could do some adjustments so the end of the snath so there is a dagger or something so you could use that for up close encounters."

Ruby didn't even say anything, her eyes lit up and she smiled, then she started to draw blueprints at breakneck speed trying to implement Blaise's ideas for her scythe, but as soon as she would finish a blueprint she would crumple it up and throw it away. Blaise sat and enjoyed the entertaining sight for a bit until Ruby stopped suddenly and looked up at Blaise for a second embarrassed.

"Sorry," she apologized, "Today we're working on your broadswords, not my scythe. When I get an idea for a weapon I like to write it down."

"So I've seen."

"Anyway, the adjustments shouldn't be too hard," Ruby said then walked over to a cabinet, opened a drawer labeled '_possibly useful'_ and pulled out several mechanisms, "All I have to do is insert these pieces into the broadswords' wrist holders and it should allow for the broadswords to eject off."

"I take it you've already planned this out and built up the adjustments for each of your little plans," Blaise said waiting for an answer only for Ruby to get a little bit more embarrassed. "Yep, and you probably only waited for me to allow you to adjust them. Am I correct?"

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Ok, and how long should this tak-"

"Done!" Ruby exclaimed as she held up the finshed wrist holder mechanism, then she pulled Blaise's broadswords and attached them onto the wrist holder, then they disassembled themselves into their more compact form.

"Holy crap Ruby," Blaise said as he picked them up and slipped one under his sleeve. "It's just like new."

"And now nobody will be able to rip them off your arm again," she replied.

Blaise opened the blade to it's regular form and closely inspected it. Pressing a button on the handle he activated the detachment system that threw the sword straight up and it knocked off his hat. Before Ruby could see his ears he quickly pulled out his winter cap and slid it on his head.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked him as she walked over to see if he was injured, "Why are you wearing a hat anyway?"

"It's cold," Blaise explained.

"But it's 85 degrees."

"I like to wear it."

"Then why were you wearing another hat?"

"Because I like to wear layers."

"On your head?" she was quiet for a couple moments until she jumped up and looked like she solved the case. "You burned your hair on the mission and now you have a bald spot, so you cover it up with a hat."

"What? No!" Blaise said defending himself.

"Then show me the proof."

"No!"

"Why else would you hide your hair if it wasn't a bald spot?"

"Because… god damn it," Blaise said running out of excuses. "I have reasons. Ok."

"I mean the only reason someone would hide their hair if they had a bald spot or if they were a… oh," Ruby said realizing what was happening.

"Yeah," Blaise said then sat down on the chair, "People really don't like my kind."

"Well I don't hate faunus," she said then sat down on her chair, "Growing up on Patch the people had to learn to deal with each other to survive against the grimm on the island. Some of my best friends were faunus, so I really don't care whether your faunus or not."

"Alright, thanks," Blaise said then stood up pulled the broadsword out of the ceiling and collapsed it back into his sleeves.

"I can see why you would hide your heritage," they heard a voice say at the door. Turning to see who had listened into their conversation they saw Yang wearing Blaise's grey fedora. "But a fedora is not the way to go. You could wear a hood all the time to look cool and mysterious."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted embarrassed by her sister.

"Jeez Ruby, I was just coming by to check on you two."

"Ugh," Blaise groaned as he sunk further into his chair placing his hand over his face. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now Ruby and Yang know he's a faunus. I won't have them both talk about him being a faunus because they know that faunus face a rather large amount of prejudice.<strong>

**Blaise now has the broadswords back and they can detach do it looks ridiculous, even by final fantasy standards.**

**The next chapter will be a time skip to Jaundice because I don't feel like having team BLZE going on another mission.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this story so far. Now get off fanfiction and study for your finals, trust me, it's for your benefit.**

**-J.V.A.**


	9. A Blazing Cardinal

**Finals are done! I'm free! Anyway I had some free time after my finals so I made the newest chapter of BLZEing Remnant.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Fucking bullshit!" Blaise shouted as he kicked a nearby trashcan after leaving the infirmary building along with his team.<p>

"Blaise, it'll be alright," Zaria said trying to comfort Blaise.

"No it won't!" Blaise nearly growled making his team jump back. "Since I haven't been cleared for combat yet because my injuries from Xais Cay I won't be able to participate in the combat classes. If that happens I will lose practice and become sloppy in a real fight then potentially die. I _need_ to fight."

"Blaise, you're probably one of the best fighters in the first year," Lapis cautiously told him, "You probably won't be needing practice for a while."

"Really?" Blaise sarcastically asked, "Then how about this, next time the fucking mutated grimm are attacking, by all means, stay behind and make some popcorn because papa Blaise is going to beat all the bad monsters."

"Blaise, you don't have to be an ass about it," Lapis said completely done with being nice. "You're not cleared for combat. If you were to get into a fight you would surely lose. If we were fighting mutated grimm you would be the first to die. We are trying to keep you alive."

"Look Lapis," Blaise said as he walked over to Lapis and put his hands on his shoulders. Looking him in the eyes though his wayfarers he said, "You're an asshole." Letting go of Lapis' shoulders and straightening his jacket he turned around and headed to the main building. "Anyway, we have Glynda's class soon."

* * *

><p>"Over my dead bod-" Jaune was saying to Cardin until Cardin kneed Jaune in the gut making him collapse. Cardin then stood over Jaune and raised his mace ready for the killshot then a buzzer went off and the stage lights turned on and Glynda Goodwitch stepped out onto the stage.<p>

"Students as you can now see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel this would indicate Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match," Glynda said to the crowd then turned to Jaune. "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now, try to refer to your scroll during combat. The gauge of your aura will decide when it is appropriate when to attack or when it is better to move to a more defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?" Then she turned to everyone else in the arena. "Remember everyone the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before the students from the other kingdoms arrive in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale," she finished as the bell rang and people dispersed.

* * *

><p>"So there we were in the middle of the night," Nora said to the three teams at the table.<p>

"It was day," Ren said in a monotone voice.

"We were surrounded by Ursi," Nora continued with her story that seemed to be entertaining Yang.

"They were beowolves," Ren corrected again.

"There were dozens of them!" Nora exclaimed standing up.

"Two of them."

"But they were no match. And in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling ursa skin rugs," Nora said happily.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now," Ren explained to the group.

"Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked her partner who jumped a little from being brought out of his daydream.

"Oh, yeah. Why?" Jaune asked her putting down his fork.

"It's just that you seem a little, not ok," Ruby said to the knight.

"Guys, I'm fine," Jaune said trying to lighten the mood, "Seriously look." He then pointed his thumb up striking a pose, but then his attention was drawn to the sound of Cardin laughing next to Velvet.

"Jaune, Cardin had been picking on you since the first week of school," Pyrrha said.

"Cardin Winchester, nah. He just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes," Jaune said trying even harder to lighten the mood.

"It didn't seem like a joke when he was trying to hit you in the face with his mace," Blaise said after finishing his food.

"He's a bully," Ruby said scowling

"Oh please name one time he's 'bullied' me?" Jaune asked.

"Knocking down your books in the hallway, pushing the button on your shield to pin you in a doorway, shoving you in a rocket locker and sending it off to random coordinates," Eva said reciting them from memory.

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune said trying to blow off Eva's remark.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help you can just ask," Pyrrha said to Jaune.

"Ooh, we'll break his legs," Nora said standing up making a sadistic face sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Guys really, it's fine. Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone," Jaune said then everyone turned to the sound of Velvet.

"Ow! That hurts!" Velvet shouted as Cardin pulled on her ears laughing, "Please stop." Nobody at the table noticed when Blaise disappeared from the table.

"I told you they were real," Cardin said to his team laughing, still holding on to Velvet's ear.

"Cardin, let go of her," Blaise said as he seemed to appear right behind Cardin. The he grabbed the back on Cardin's neck. "If you should know anything about me, its that I always have blades on my wrist that are very deadly. If you do not release her ear, well, let's hope Beacon has a very good infirmary." Cardin, not wanting to have another hole in his neck, quickly released the rabbit faunus' ear who just ran out of the cafeteria. "Now was that so hard?" Blaise asked him as he removed his hand from Cardin's neck.

"What the hell is your problem?" Cardin asked Blaise as he pushed Blaise off of him. "All faunus are just freaks." At that comment Blaise went silent, Ruby dropped her pudding spoon, Yang looked like she was going to kill Cardin, and Blake reached behind her for Gambol Shroud only to grasp air.

"They are not freaks you ass," Blaise retorted.

"Why are you even defending them? They are freaks of nature that shouldn't even exist." Cardin was waiting for an answer but only received a fist to the gut from Blaise.

"Sunday, noon, the arena," Blaise said turning around, "If you truly believe that faunus are freaks of nature then you'll fight for your belief. I'll even let you have your team help you out." He then turned around and left the arena to prepare for the match in two days.

* * *

><p>"God Dammit!" Blaise shouted as he dropped his left broadsword and grabbed his shoulder after he hit the hit the training dummy. "Piece of shit!" He then punched the dummy with his good arm breaking the dummy's steel head off its body.<p>

"Uhh hello," he heard a voice say from behind him. Turning around he saw that it was Velvet.

"Hello," Blaise greeted then stood up holding his shoulder, "I swear I'm not usually this destructive."

"It's ok," she replied, "I just came here to say thanks. Is there anything I can do to thank you for helping me at the cafeteria?"

"I don't suppose you can fix bad shoulders," Blaise joked as he picked up his broadsword. There was a moment of silence as the blades retracted back into his sleeves. Standing straight up he then leaned on the shoulder of the broken dummy. "You do, don't you?"

"In my second year aura control class they taught us that aura can be used to speed the healing processes for others," she explained, then she turned her head to the side to look away, "but it does require direct skin contact."

Blaise sat there for a moment considering his options the took off his jacket. "Alright let's get this over with." After taking off his thin hoodie he paused for a moment before taking off his shirt. Velvet had turned around slightly embarrassed. He then pulled off his grey shirt. "Ok, let's do this."

She turned around to look at his wounds and what stood out were all the scars, some were recent, but others seemed to have been there for a long time. One of the newer ones was located right on his shoulder and it seemed to be the most bruised up.

"The scars," Blaise said looking at the scars on his bare chest, "I could probably make up some epic story behind all of these, but I don't like to lie. Even with amnesia I still have a good idea where most of these came from." Velvet was going to ask before Blaise cut her off. "Let's just say I'm not fighting Cardin just for you."

"Blaise, this is probably going to hurt," Velvet said as she rested her hands on his shoulder. After she said that she focused some aura into her hands causing them to heat up sending a warm pulse into his his shoulder.

"That's actually quite nic-aaaaahhhHH!" he shouted as his shoulder felt like it was erupting in fire as the bone force healed and his muscles stretched into the area healing. This went on for several minutes as Blaise tried to move away from Velvet's hands, but she still kept them on. Randomly during that time Blaise jerked his head back in pain knocking his hat off revealing his wolf ears. After a couple of minutes Velvet had removed her hands but Blaise's shoulder was still burning.

"That should be it," Velvet said rubbing her hands together.

"That was fun, we should do it again," Blaise said standing up and holding his shoulder. "So theoretically, my shoulder should be better now?"

"Yeah, after the swelling goes down," Velvet explained as she headed towards the exit.

"Velvet," Blaise said making her turn around for a second, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, good luck." She then left the room leaving Blaise alone to grab his hat then head back towards his room.

* * *

><p>"Hi Blaise," Lapis greeted not looking up from his book as Blaise walked into the room, hung up his coat, put on his winter cap, then flopped down on his bed. "Not even going to say 'hello'?"<p>

"Mmmfft," Blaise mumbled through his pillow attempting a greeting before he nearly passed out.

"Nice to see you to," Lapis said, "Also the girls are out for a movie. Apparently there is some new romantic comedy thing that was based off of a book or something. They left with Pyrrha, Weiss, Nora, and Blake. So guys night? I'm sure Jaune and Ren are bored out of their skulls right now."

"Mnft," Blaise mumbled then started to snore.

"Fine, I'll go over there by myself," Lapis said then closed his book and stood up. Just as he was putting away the book he was reading he heard the door open. "Yes, what do you want?" he asked while turning around to see Yang at the doorway.

"Hi Lapis, have you seen Blaise's jacket?" Yang asked walking into the room only to get the response of him pointing to the coat rack with Blaise's jacket sloppily hanging on the hooks. "Thanks. You wouldn't happen to know what Blaise's symbol is, would you?" she asked as she grabbed the jacket.

"Something like a wolf howling and the broken moon," Lapis said walking to the exit, "Now then, this is where I depart." He then left the room and headed toward team JNPR's room.

* * *

><p>"Alright Ren, the girls are out and this is probably our only chance," Jaune said while removing the false panel in his headboard, "Lapis is getting some snacks before he gets here, but Blaise is out cold sleeping, so we need one more person," he then pulled out a new gaming console and four controllers, "to help us beat this game tonight."<p>

"Couldn't we just play some other game since our player four is out?" Ren asked as he pulled four cushions from under each of his teammates' beds.

"No, we have worked so hard for this. If we have to we can have Blaise's character sit on the side lines as we finish the campaign," Jaune explained as he hooked up the console to the room's tv.

"Blaise worked just about as hard as us, if not harder, to get to where we are now."

"We can't miss this opportunity," Jaune said then inserted the game disk and selected 'play game'. As soon as the screen faded there were several color explosions on the screen, then it flashed black and white. Suddenly Blaise's symbol appeared on the screen and underneath it some text started to appear on the screen.

It said: '_Jaune, Jaune, Jaune. You seriously couldn't wait for me? Come on? I carried your ass through the whole game. Thanks to my pyromancer we managed to beat the sixth boss when you three died, then I revived you all. So long story short, I have the game and we are not finishing it unless we are all present.'_

"Hey guys, are we finishing the game today?" Lapis asked as he burst into the room, he then looked at the screen, "Oh."

* * *

><p>"Guys, have any of you seen my jacket?" Blaise asked his teammates while going through his closet trying to find the grey leather aviator trench coat.<p>

"Nope," Lapis said peeking his head through the covers, "I have no idea what you did with it after you came back last night. In other news we had to play an open world sandbox game since you took the other one. Now let me sleep," he finished then pulled the covers over his head.

"I didn't see it when we got back last night," Eva said brushing her hair, "Also we didn't see your fedora."

"Great, now I've lost two pieces of clothing," Blaise muttered as he threw his hands up in frustration.

"Blaise, it's the weekend," Zaria reasoned after finishing drinking a canned iced tea, "You can just go in casual clothes for the day. I'm sure we'll find your things."

"I have to train anyway," Blaise said finally giving up and getting up, then he grabbed his black hoodie and left the room.

"He's going to go train?" Eva asked skeptically, "He should still be injured from Xais Cay."

* * *

><p>Sunday finally approached and most of the first years, most of the school's faunus population, several second year teams also came along to the arena to see the fight. While Blaise was still preparing for the fight in the locker room the rest of team BLZE was located in the first row next to teams RWBY and JNPR.<p>

"Do you think we should've been in the fight along side Blaise?" Zaria asked biting the tip of her thumb nervously, "He should still be injured from Xais Cay making him not able to use his left arm correctly."

"He'll be fine," Ruby said relaxing in her chair then she looked around, "Where's Yang?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, broadswords, railgun pistols, and wrist blades. Am I missing anything?" Blaise asked himself outloud as he checked over his weapons on each of their holders.<p>

"You're missing this," Yang said as she walked over to him and threw his jacket at him. "I took the liberty of making your jacket cooler."

Looking at the jacket, it seemed to not be any different, except for two things. On the back of the jacket was his symbol, a black wolf howling in front of the broken moon, and on the top of the jacket was a simple grey leather hood. The hood was a little bit larger than his head so it drooped a little almost reaching his eyes and in the middle of the hood was what appeared to be a small leather triangle that was all part of the attire. All of the adjustments seemed to be professionally done, he couldn't even tell that the hood wasn't supposed to be there since it wasn't messing with the collar. In the back of the hood just above the seam on the inside was a very small version of Yang's symbol.

"Thanks Yang," Blaise said as he took off his hat and pulled on the jacket. Then he paused for a moment and asked, "Did you take my fedora."

"Uhh yeah."

"And where is it?"

"I burned it," Yang smiled as she said that.

"Well it doesn't matter," Blaise said pulling the hood over his head, "I won't need it after today." He then turned to walk towards the arena.

"Don't forget. If all else fails, hit 'em in the balls!" Yang shouted as Blaise was almost out of the room. When Blaise heard that remark he chuckled loud enough that Yang heard him. "Oh crap," Yang said then rushed back to the arena to where Ruby was saving her seat.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready for this faunus lover?" Cardin asked him then laughed along with his team who were standing behind him Holding their weapons ready.<p>

"You know," Blaise said, "having a team during a fight is good only if the team can work well together. So in some situations," the buzzer went off and Blaise shot forward then before they could react Blaise was right in front of Russell with both of his pistols out right against his chest while turning up the charge, "being a solo act is the best plan." He then pulled both triggers throwing Russell into the wall. He pulled the triggers again shooting Russell who was still in the wall knocking his aura down to red taking him out of the match.

Sky and Dove both readied their weapons' guns counterparts and fired at Blaise at the same time connecting with his back barely even knocking 5% of Blaise's aura off. Cardin then took the next move uppercutting Blaise with his mace causing the mace to release explosive dust sending Blaise flying into the air.

At the apex of his ascent he activated the broadswords still keeping them connected to his wrist. Then when he fell he aimed himself towards Cardin. Just as he was about to hit the ground blaise delivered an axe kick down on Cardin's head making him double over. Then he pivoted on his leg and smacked Cardin with the broad side of the broadsword throwing him into the wall. Activating Ruby's adjustment Blaise shit the broadswords into the ground at an angle, then he just stood in the middle of the two swords.

Sky and Dove both knew it was a trap so they tried to shoot Blaise again, but this time he dodged without moving his feet. They attempted to shoot him again several times but still getting the same result, so in a moment of shared anger they charged. Just before they hit Blaise he reached for his blades, one hand grabbing the handle normally and the other upside down, and with one spinning tug he pulled both blades out of the ground and hit both of the CRDL members sending them both into the wall. Quickly putting the blades back on the wrist holder he activated Ruby's contraption sending both of the blades at Dove and Sky pinning them to the wall by their clothes. He pulled out both of his pistols and fired off a round at each of them knocking their auras to red.

Just after Blaise fired off the shot Cardin charged at Blaise hitting him with an explosive mace strike throwing Blaise back into the wall making him drop his pistols in the process.

"Now what are you going to do? Fight me with your little wist knives?" Cardin mockingly asked him slowly walking over to Blaise who was standing back up with a slight slouch.

Blaise then crossed his arms in an 'X' formation and extended both of his wrist blades. "Yes," he said then lunged at Cardin who was already in mid swing. Adjusting the path of the blade he shoved one in between the blades of the mace and twisted it disarming Cardin. Then Blaise took his other blade and cut the top of Cardin's hand sending his aura down to the red immediately. At that point before the buzzer would sound ending the match Blaise took that split second to sheathe his right blade and punch Cardin right in the face sending him on his back.

There was total silence from the crowd from what they've seen, so Blaise took that opportunity to talk.

"You really think faunus are freaks of nature? Lesser beings than you? Well guess what motherfucker?" Blaise asked as he pulled off his hood revealing his wolf ears on the top of his head gaining a shocked gasp from the spectators, "You just got your ass handed to you by one." He then kicked Cardin in the face giving him a bloody nose and turned around to leave the room accompanied by cheers by the spectators.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand cut. Alright good shoot everybody. Oh wait, this isn't a movie. Well that was something.<strong>

**I decided to have Blaise reveal his heritage at the end because I honestly couldn't think of any other plans to have Blaise hide who he is. So next chapter will be interesting including: Blaise calling Lapis an ass, many questions about Blaise's past, and possibly a meeting with Sedric and/or Roman because I want to.**

**Anyway, have a good day.**


	10. A Burning Forever Fall

**Well hello there. Here's the newest chapter to BLZEing Remnant. Basically this chapter takes place during Jaunedice part 2 to Forever Fall part 2. Prepare for Lapis being blunt, Blaise swearing at Lapis, Eva beating up Blaise... SEDRIC FINALLY (no Roman in this chapter sadly)... coffee jokes, then team BLZE kicking grimm butt. There you go you don't have to read the chapter now, well that's not true. If you want to know how the plot is going to progress you should read.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So…?" Zaria asked Blaise as the entire team gathered in their dorm room but then she felt awkward so she stopped.<p>

"What?" Blaise asked her twitching his wolf ear.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a faunus?" Lapis asked bluntly.

"I didn't mention it?" Blaise asked trying to look innocent, but it was ineffective since the wayfarers were blocking his eyes.

"No," Lapis deadpanned, "Reasons, now."

"Jeez, a little harsh," Blaise commented then slumped his head down. "Do you know how confusing it was to try and get by with amnesia. Now add fanus discrimination into the mix and there you have it." Blaise then stood up and started taking off his jacket. "I know I have no memories, but that isn't a whole truth." He pulled off his last layer of clothing revealing the several scars scattered across his chest and back causing the girls in the room to gasp in surprise. "When I'm alone, I look at these scars, a-and I get slight flashbacks. All of pain, and hate at those who gave these to me. I know why they did it. Sometimes I hear their voices, all of the things they say." He touched a crescent one on the middle of his chest. "This one has a very interesting story behind it, but I've never figured it out, I just… _feel_ it." He pulled back on his grey shirt. "Anyway, is that enough reasons dickhead?" Blaise asked Lapis while pulling his black hoodie on.

"Jeez, now who's a little harsh?" Lapis asked offended.

"Lapis, you seriously haven't caught on? I just call you insults because it's boring calling you by your name," Blaise deadpanned as he sat back down on his chair.

"Blaise, that is kinda mean," Eva noted.

"Shut it shortcake," Blaise said then smiled as he prepared for the flying attack from the archer.

* * *

><p>"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Sedric asked sarcastically as Blaise walked into the white room where Sedric was handcuffed to the table.<p>

"She rejected you again, didn't she?" Blaise asked motioning towards Sedric's large bruise on his cheek as he sat down.

"Yeah, she's a tricky one. But one day! One day I shall convince her to go on a date with me!" Sedric exclaimed standing up suddenly then was pulled down by the handcuffs.

"You're a hopeless romantic," Blaise said pulling a fast food burger from his jacket pocket and slid it across the table to Sedric who consumed it in a matter of seconds and smiled.

"Ahh, food, somewhat real food," Sedric breathed a sigh of relief, "This place gives the same things everyday for the different meals. Breakfast: a slice of ham, a piece of bread, eggs, and orange juice. Lunch: turkey sandwich on whole grain bread with lettuce, a bunch of chips, and a carton of milk. Dinner: same thing as lunch except we get a chocolate cookie, good thing we wolf faunus can eat chocolate. Speaking of that, finally good to see you're embracing your heritage."

"Well I couldn't hide it much longer," Blaise explained making his ears twitch slightly.

"And how are the ladies treating ya?"

"And why does this matter?"

"Oh, come on. I am stuck in my jail cell with a small tv in the corner ceiling on a constant news channel. I live off drama related stuff. They don't even give us books in here," he said throwing his head back and running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I could tell."

"So?"

"No, I don't have a girlfriend."

"That still doesn't answer my question. How are they treating ya?"

"Well…" Blaise said thinking, "This morning my teammate Eva jumped on me."

"Then?"

"Then she repeatedly hit me in the head yelling at me to stop calling her short." At that remark Sedric almost fell over laughing.

Still laughing he said, "That's hilarious." Then he recomposed himself. "So, how's the cache going on?"

"I haven't gone there yet."

"Seriously?"

"I was planning on visiting Dust of a New Day during the semester break. I could probably make a cover story saying I was going out of the kingdom to investigate my past saying something about a wolf faunus family that had a runaway child. While everyone thinks I'm out of the kingdom I'll just go to Dust of a New Day, color my hair, stop wearing the sunglasses, probably get a new change in clothes. Did Ozpin ask you about the person who killed the leader of the Amethysts yet?"

"No, not yet. Why?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I seriously don't want to be called Luchino. Can we do a cooler name like Wolfgang Costantino? It would throw them off as they're trying to find me."

"That is a significantly better idea. I don't even have to say our last name. This is why you're the smarter one out of us four. Anyway, Dust of a New Dawn, new stuff, and Wolfgang Costantino, got it. Now then, on your way," Sedric said motioning for Blaise to leave, and so he did.

* * *

><p>"So has he told you anything new?" Ozpin asked Blaise from behind his desk drinking his coffee slightly smiling after each sip, apparently Glynda decided to buy the good coffee grounds this time.<p>

"Same as usual, 'I hate you. You should've killed me back at Xais Cay,' same old, same old. Although this time when I walked in he saw the ears and called me an obedient little pup," Blaise replied then drank from his coffee cup surprised that the coffee was actually good. "What kind of coffee is this anyway? It is amazing."

"I honestly don't know," Ozpin replied studying the liquid in his mug intensely, "Glynda never tells me where she buys this brand, and every time she does buy the brand she burns the packaging before I can see what the label is."

"That's a shame."

"Yeah. Now, on to other business," he said then moved around a couple of papers to find the one he was looking for, Blaise's student files. He tossed them at Blaise who caught them and took a quick glance before looking back at the headmaster. "It says here that when you filled out the application you put your race as 'human.' Now I know that faunus are not really accepted as equal members of society yet, I would like for you to be a little more honest with me on these matters. For example, your amnesia."

"How do you know that?"

"That's simple." He put down his mug. "When you first came to Beacon on the first day you tended to hide in the background. You avoided people to the extent of sleeping in the hallway. Not to mention you never even uttered a word to any of the students. Then suddenly you were the talkative one who enjoyed making fun of Lapis. I connected the dots."

"So you just wanted to talk to me about lying on the transcripts?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow as he took another sip from his mug.

"No," he said then scribbled down a note and handed it to Blaise, "Because of your performance yesterday in taking down team CRDL alone, you have been cleared for combat. I'll send Glynda the message, but if she doesn't allow you to participate, just show her this note. That's all, now I have some other business to attend to."

"Thanks," Blaise said stuffing the note in his pocket then he left Ozpin's office.

* * *

><p><strong>-I'm just going to put a timeskip here because why not?-<strong>

* * *

><p>"Blaise wake up!" Zaria shouted at Blaise making his ears move so she wasn't so loud.<p>

"No, I don't want any more pancakes devil woman," Blaise mumbled half asleep as he did a slow morning push up off his bed.

"Blaise, we're going to be late," Lapis said putting on his chest plate, "We're going on a field trip to Forever Fall to get some sap."

"Not the pancakes, I can't drink syrup," Blaise mumbled as he rolled off his bed then continued to snore.

"Wake UP!" Eva shouted as she jumped off her bed landing on Blaise's ribs fully waking him up.

"What! Where's the grimm?!" Blaise shouted jumping up off of the ground throwing Eva safely on to one of the beds.

"In Forever Fall," Lapis said throwing Blaise's jacket at him, "Now get dressed, the ship leaves in half an hour. Make sure to bring your weapons, including the ones you've been tinkering with in your spare time."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we have the sap, now what?" Blaise asked looking at his scroll pacing around the area his team was located.<p>

"Well, normally I would say we should just bring back the sap, but remember Joseph's story?" Lapis asked not waiting for a response, "I say we should split up and provide security for the other teams in case the mutated grimm show up since we have the most experience fighting them."

"That's probably our best course of action," Eva replied extending her collapsed spear turning it into a crossbow. "North, south, east, west. That sound good?"

"I'll take north," Blaise said walking away from the group, "Everyone, be careful. If you know you're going to lose, don't be a hero."

* * *

><p>"Already?" Eva asked as she reached a team currently under attack from a group of four mutated boarbatusks. Jumping off of her tree just in time she implanted the spear in the ground blocking the boarbatusk's charge, she quickly pulled her spear from the earth and impaled the boarbatusk killing it.<p>

Pulling out her spear she jumped backwards dodging two boarbatusks' charges. After she landed he turned her spear into a crossbow and shot one of the boarbatusks with an exploding arrow and the other with an ice arrow. She turned her crossbow back into a spear and threw it at the last boarbatusk impaling it through the eyes into the skull.

After accepting several '_thank you_'s she jumped back into the trees searching for another group of grimm.

* * *

><p>As soon as Zaria reached a team from Beacon who were fighting a group of mutated beowolves who seemed to be handling it just fine so she held back in case she was needed. They had killed half of the ten beowolves, but then a beowolf got a lucky shot on one of the members throwing them into a tree.<p>

Pulling her pistol out she hit the armor of the alpha distracting it long enough for the team to go and help their fallen member. Shooting a grapple from her grapple holder on her wrist she launched herself at the alpha unsheathing one of her katanas decapitating the grimm angering the rest of the pack.

After holstering her pistol she unsheathed her other katana and inserted a yellow dust crystal into the bottom of each of the handles. Then the beowolf pack charged at the ninja who's katanas sparked and glowed slightly yellow.

Activating her semblance she jumped upward and aimed her wrist at the nearest grimm and fired off a grapple hook then pulled sending her flying into the group of gimm. Adding a spin to her descent she cut one beowolf horizontally in half as she landed. Not missing a beat she spun around and hit another grimm electrocuting it then stabbing it in the skull with her other blade. Then she back flipped and in mid air she stabbed the last two grimm through the jaw into their skulls sending a blast of electricity into their heads killing them.

"That was kinda refreshing," Zaria said sheathing her katanas as the four beowolves collapsed on the ground dead.

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to take east?" Lapis asked himself out loud as he blocked another strike from the deathstalker's stinger with his axe. "Seriously, it took all of team JNPR to kill one of these things."<p>

Blocking another strike from the deathstalker he aimed the end of the barrel at the deathstalker and fired off some rounds distracting it for a second. He activated his semblance and tried to cut off the pincer but the axe just bounced off harmlessly.

The deathstalker striked again with it's tail hitting Lapis in the back bouncing off making him drop his battleaxe and throwing him into a nearby tree. During the time it took Lapis to recover the deathstalker cut him off from his weapon.

"You're really going to do this?" Lapis asked the deathstalker as it stabbed it's stinger into the ground causing it to explode sending a large chunk of earth at Lapis. Activating his semblance almost at the last second he punched the flying dirt causing it to break apart not hurting him. As soon as the projectile broke apart Lapis was met with the deathstalker's stinger striking him in the chest knocking him back a couple of feet.

"You're only pissing me off," he said activating his semblance again causing his armor to glow a dark blue. He charged at the deathstalker who then tried to impale Lapis again with the stinger, but before it hit him he took two steps back. As the stinger impaled the ground he jumped forward getting a hold of the grimm's bone armor avoiding the explosion.

The grimm immediately took notice of Lapis holding on to it's tail, so it started to hit Lapis on the sides of several trees, but he held strong.

"You don't seem to understand," Lapis said activating his semblance again radiating a dark blue aura off of his armor as he grabbed the base of the deathstalker's stinger, "YOU'RE ONLY PISSING ME OFF!" He squeezed the base as hard as he could causing the base to break from the rest of the tail. The deathstalker threw Lapis off screeching in pain along with the stinger. In mid-air Lapis grabbed the stinger and landed on the side of a tree, then he jumped off with enough force to cause a crater to form on the side of the tree launching him at the deathstalker.

Getting a good hold of the stinger he threw it at the deathstalker's head impaling it enough so the stinger didn't move. Closing in, Lapis drew his arm back for a punch and as he reached the base of the broken stinger he let all of his rage into that last punch. As his fist connected with the stinger the sheer force caused the stinger to force it's way through the deathstalker impaling the ground killing the grimm.

"This is why you don't piss me off," Lapis said then picked up his axe and attached it on to his back and headed to the next area to see if he could help any groups.

* * *

><p>"I think I've gone too far," Blaise said to himself as he looked at his surroundings. The trees became so thick that the canopy was blocking out the sunlight causing the air to seem heavy. Taking one step forward he stepped on a twig causing Blaise to nearly scream like a girl. In the distance the distinct sound of movement could be heard. The movement stopped so Blaise quickly activated his broadswords fast enough to block the 8 taloned jumping strike from above by an arachne grimm.<p>

Quickly spinning around he delivered a strength strike down cutting the grimm's head in half. Before he could take a breather another arachne jumped at him with all talons aimed at him barely letting him escape. Sheathing his left broadsword he pulled out his railgun pistol and shot another arachne getting ready to jump. Using his right broadsword he cut off two of the grimm's legs then he shoved the pistol in the arachne's face and pulled the trigger killing it.

Holstering his railgun pistol he aimed his left arm at another arachne climbing on the trees then activated the broadsword's mechanism shooting out the broadsword that assembled itself during the flight impaling the arachne killing it and pinning it to the tree. Another arachne jumped from the trees so Blaise repeated the process impaling the grimm on it's descent. As the grimm reached the ground Blaise grabbed the handle of the broadsword then swung it decapitating another grimm. Sheathing his broadsword again he shot it at another arachne pinning it to the ground, then Blaise pulled out his pistol and fired off another round killing the grimm.

He holstered his pistol and unsheathed his newly adjusted cutlasses. Another arachne jumped at the wolf faunus he stabbed the grimm stopping the grimm's descent. He then pulled the sword's trigger making the newly equipped railguns that replaced the sword's magnums fire off killing the grimm spider then he kicked it to get it away from him. After he kicked the grimm away he saw he was surrounded by the spider grimm from all angles.

"This is about to get interesting," Blaise said flipping his left sword upside down and started to pivot on his foot as several arachne jumped at him.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Now how was that? The cliffhanger should be obvious to figure out what happens next, Blaise kills the grimm. Lapis is now eligible for baseball and we don't even have to buy bats since he'll just punch it.<strong>

**The next chapter should have everyone's favorites in it: Roman, Neo, Junior, Sedric, and maybe a new character. Let's see who can figure out who the next newest character will be. There are references in the chapters for this person just so you know.**

**Happy hunting.**

**-J. Van A**

**(Oh yeah, I changed my name a bit.)**


	11. The New Moon

**Alright, new chapter, woo! *throws confetti***

**I think I put in everything that I promised at the end of the last chapter. This chapter takes place before, during, and after 'The Stray.'**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"So, are you going to give me anything useful today?" Ozpin asked Sedric as he walked into the white room carrying two mugs of coffee and took a sip of one as he sat down on the chair across from the wolf faunus then slid one at him.<p>

"So you're going to drug me now?" Sedric asked the headmaster then slid the cup back.

"If you don't want it that's fine," Ozpin said then took a drink from the rejected cup making Sedric immediately regret his decision. "So, are you going to tell me anything?"

"What would you like to know?"

"The same thing I've been asking all this semester."

"I won't tell you the plan, because I actually have loyalty."

"So you'd rather sit here in this cell and rot while your employers continue their plan and people die than to be free and save lives?" Ozpin asked then took a drink from his cup.

"I won't be in here much longer," Sedric said then leaned in over the table.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"How many more days before the semester ends?"

"Today's the last day of the semester," Ozpin replied.

"I _will_ be out of this 'prison' within the next three days," Sedric replied in a serious tone.

"How do you intend to do that?"

"I will be leaving by the New Moon," he explained leaning back in his chair.

"We're supposed to have a waxing moon for the next week," Ozpin said then wrote 'New Moon' down on his scroll.

"The New Moon," Sedric said then motioned at the door, "I'm done for the day. I believe you know your way to the door."

* * *

><p>"Finals are OVER!" Zaria exclaimed as she ran out of her last class and jumped at Lapis who ducked causing her to collide with Blaise.<p>

"Yeah they're over," Eva said as she took off her school jacket and neatly folded it then placed it under her arm, "but that doesn't mean you get to tackle our teammates."

"You're a hypocrite shortcake," Blaise said as he stood up only to be drop kicked by Eva throwing him backwards into team RWBY to be caught by Yang. "Just dropping in," he told her as he jumped out of her arms.

"So what are you guys going to do for the break?" Ruby asked team BLZE as they came over to their leader.

"Well we have about two and a half weeks," Lapis said trailing off into thought.

"I'll be staying here at Beacon," Zaria said, "My family and I aren't on the best of terms."

"I'll be staying here to," Eva said, "If I went home my dad would just dote on me the entire time and my sister would probably demand I tell her everything that happened here at Beacon."

"I might as well stay also," Lapis explained, "My step dad doesn't quite like me and my mom is not the most sane person on Remnant."

"Wow, I'm the only one leaving," Blaise said turning to his team, "Ozpin showed me my transcripts and he told me he knew about the amnesia. On the paper where it said I came from which apparently is an average sized island outside of the kingdom. So I'll be going there and hopefully I'll be back by the time school resumes."

"Well we all could go with you," Yang offered, "As far as I know we all have nothing else to do."

"Yeah we could go visit your home," Zaria said getting instantly perky.

"I have other plans," Weiss said coldly and walked away.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaise said looking over to Blake who locked eye contact then looked at Blaise's wolf ears. "Oh." Then he remembered the real plan. "Actually I would like to go alone," Blaise said making Zaria, Ruby, and Yang look disappointed, "It feels like something I have to do by myself alright?"

"We understand Blaise," Lapis said placing his hand on Blaise's shoulder. Blaise immediately took this opportunity to grab Lapis' arm and judo flip him over his shoulder.

"It was self defense I swear!" Blaise tried to explain without getting in trouble but his smile was betraying him. Yang and Ruby both chuckled at the same moment, Zaria burst out laughing, and both Blake and Eva both had a smile on their face.

"Whatever you say Chesh," Lapis said standing up then he knocked Blaise on the head.

"I wish," Blaise said rubbing his head, "The Cheshire Cat is a teleporting shape shifting cat. That would be awesome."

"So when are you leaving?" Yang asked the wolf faunus.

"In the morning. I'm taking a regular flight around eight in the morning," Blaise explained.

"Then we should have a party. Ren could make panca-" Ruby said before there was a gust of wind then a bubbly ginger appeared before the group.

"Pancakes!" Nora exclaimed.

"Sure why not?" Blaise said adjusting his grey trench coat then started walking towards the dorms.

* * *

><p>Waking up at six thirty Blaise removed his glasses for a second to rub his eyes as he tried to think of what happened the night before. Somehow Nora got an energy drink and teleported around the room. Then Nora pulled out a couple of Yang's hairs making Blaise glad he had brought a fire extinguisher to the party. Blaise then found one of Ruby's secret cookies and that was when the night went black. At some point during the part Goodwitch came in and only shook her head then walked out. Maybe they went and attacked team CRDL but nobody can prove that.<p>

Quietly he grabbed a change of clothes and his jacket then he carefully walked around the passed out teenagers scattered around his room noticing Yang almost covered head to toe in fire extinguisher foam. Out in the hallway he saw graffiti all over the walls that seemed to be drawn on with what appeared to be at least 17 different kinds of syrup and Nora passed out on the floor OD'd on sugar.

After storing his weapons, except his wrist blades, in his weapon's locker he walked out into the courtyard and saw Ozpin staring at the broken moon nearly approaching a half moon.

"Morning Professor Ozpin," Blaise greeted the headmaster distracting him from the moon.

"Hello Blaise," Ozpin greeted him. "So what are you doing this early in the morning?"

"Oh, I'm going to go home to hopefully find any answers on my past," Blaise explained then directed the attention towards the headmaster, "So what are you doing this early in the morning staring at the moon?"

"I don't sleep much anymore, not sure why," Ozpin explained then took a drink of his coffee causing Blaise to roll his eyes, "And I was also trying to figure out something someone said."

"What is it?"

"I will be leaving by the New Moon, and he said it would be within the next three days."

"I can't figure out what that means," Blaise simply said then looked at his scroll to look at the time, "I'm late." He then ran ahead to the airship dock waving goodbye to the headmaster who then looked back at the moon.

* * *

><p>"Hello and welcome to <em>Dust of a New Day<em>," the cashier greeted Blaise from behind the counter.

"Morning," Blaise greeted as he walked over to the counter, "My name is Blaise Campione. I'm here to access the Campione family weapon cache."

"Alright, just give me a moment," the cashier said letting Blaise behind the counter and opened the false panel on the floor revealing a ladder into the basement.

In the basement there was not what he expected. He expected the same setup like on Xais Cay, but here it was much different. There were several mannequins with several different outfits that were almost the same. One had a black 1800s french military uniform **(google it and the first picture is the one I'm talking about)** with what appeared to be grimm armor around the edges, black cargo pants, and black military boots. On the walls were several different variations of a railgun, there were railgun pistols, railgun sniper rifles, railgun machine guns, and railguns in other things like weapons and armor. Hanging on the walls were schiavona swords which Blaise figured were aura cancelling. And one of the strangest things were the mannequin heads lined up in neat rows with wigs that have several different hairstyles and colors for each hairstyle that seemed to be specifically made for wolf faunuses. On the other side of the room was almost the same exact thing except the clothing and wigs seemed to be female.

"Wow," the cashier said coming down the ladder enough to see the room, "I've never been down here before, but this is impressive. Well I have a store to manage, and so I'll leave you to your private business." He then climbed up the ladder leaving Blaise alone.

After he found a backpack in the room he stored all his his clothes in it. He found his scroll and disabled the GPS then found the number for Roman's scroll and wrote it down. He pulled the french military uniform off of one of the mannequins and pulled on the outfit. Grabbing two schiavona swords off of the wall he attached the scheathes to his belt and then he grabbed a pair of black gauntlets with a mini railgun component that retracts into the armor and placed them in the backpack. Walking over to the wigs he grabbed a platinum one with the hair slightly longer than his own and pulled it on his head. looking in the mirror conveniently located near the wigs he saw what his new outfit looked like and he liked it. Grabbing a disposable scroll he put Roman's contact information in the scroll.

After climbing up the ladder he said goodbye to the cashier and walked out on to the street just in time to see team RWBY walking past the store towards the group of people decorating for the Vytal Festival. So he did the only reasonable thing and followed them staying within earshot.

"The Vytal Festival. Oh this is absolutely wonderful," Weiss exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss," Ruby said then her face changed, "It's kinda weirding me out."

"How could you not smile?" Weiss asked turning to the two teams, "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world. There will be dances, parades, a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking."

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring," Yang said.

"Quiet you," Weiss said scowling at her.

"Remind me why we're going around the docks," Yang asked the group as they approached the railing.

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby said plugging up her nose.

"Well I heard the students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom," Weiss said walking towards the docks.

"She wants to spy on them, so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake said with her monotone voice.

"You can't prove that," Weiss said turning to Blake.

"Wow," Ruby said stopping then turning to see a building practically covered in caution tape. "What happened here?" Ruby asked the detectives when the two teams got to the tape.

"Robbery, second dust shop to be hit this week," the detective said while walking away from the girls and Blaise, "This place is turning into a jungle."

"That's terrible," Yang said.

"They left all the money again," the other detective said catching Ruby's attention.

"Just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much dust?" the first detective asked the second.

"I don't know ya' mean?"

"Are you thinking the uh White Fang?" the first detective making Blaise's eye twitch.

"Yeah I'm thinking we don't get paid enough."

"Hymph, the White Fang," Weiss said crossing her arms, "What an awful bunch of degenerates." Blaise flinched as he heard that comment.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked the heiress with an annoyed look on her face.

"What's my problem? I just don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus."

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet."

"So they're very misguided. Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale," Blake said looking at the dust shop.

"Blake's got a point," Ruby said inserting her opinion, "Besides the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him."

Weiss continued, "That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Behind Weiss Blake was seriously starting to look pissed making Blaise take a couple steps away from them pretending to be interested in the crime scene.

"That's not necessarily true," Yang said to the heiress.

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" the two teams heard a voice say behind them. the teams ran to the railing to see a monkey faunus followed by two people.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" the faunus said then jumped off the boat.

"You no good stowaway," the people from the boat said to the faunus who was hanging upside down on a lampost.

"Hey, a no good stowaway would've been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" the faunus shouted to the people on the boat while opening a banana then dodged a rock being thrown at his head.

"Hey, get down from there this instant," the police officer from before said only to get a banana peel to the face. The faunus then jumped over the detectives and ran off the docks. Then he passed the two teams and as he passed by he winked at Blake.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang said to the heiress.

"Quick, we have to observe him," the heiress said then ran of with the rest of team RWBY and Blaise following behind a couple steps behind them. They chased the faunus around the corner until Weiss ran into a girl and fell down. "No, he got away."

"Uhh Weiss," Yang said then pointed at the orange haired girl in a green and grey dress who smiled at Weiss making her jump up.

"Salutations," the girl greeted the group.

"Umm, hello," Ruby greeted.

At this point Blaise took this opportunity to walk past the group only getting a slight glance from Yang who then rubbed her eyes and shook her head dismissing her thought.

* * *

><p>After reaching a nearby park he pulled out his scroll and pulled Roman's contact up the started typing away.<p>

_-Hello, hello. Testing one, two, three. This is Blaise Campione. Am I talking to Roman or Neo?-_

A couple of seconds passed then he got his reply.

_**-Hey, this is Neo. You got a new scroll? We haven't talked in weeks.-**_

_-Yeah, I had to study for my finals. Is Roman still looking for his hat?-_

_**-No. He found it on the skyscraper gargoyle after two weeks. So why are you texting me?-**_

_-Well, I have two and a half weeks of break and I need a place to stay for a while. Any ideas?-_

_**-Well, you could stay with Roman and I. I might need to convince him, so can you go to Junior's club till I can give you a confirmation?-**_

_-Yeah, I was going to head there anyway.-_

_**-Great! It'll probably be after seven so don't get too drunk.-**_

_-No promises. See ya.-_

He closed his scroll and headed towards the place he knew the ground would be rumbling from the bass.

* * *

><p>"May I help you?" Junior asked Blaise not recognising him because of his disguise.<p>

"Right, right," Blaise said then pulled off his wig. "Blaise Campione. I helped out when the Amethysts attacked here a couple months back."

"Right, kid," Junior remembered. "So why are you here now?" he asked as Blaise pulled back on his wig.

"I'm waiting for Roman and Neo because they are probably my last hope for finding a place to stay for about two and a half weeks," Blaise explained, "Can I get a Disaronno?"

"I don't serve minors," he said only to see Blaise unsheathe his left wrist blade, "Fine." He then started to prepare the drink.

"So, what else do you do except run a bar?" Blaise asked.

"Well," Junior said as he mixed the drink then slid it over to Blaise, "I do run a little information business on the side."

"So you know a lot about the criminal underworld?"

"You could say that."

"Then could I ask you for some information?"

"That depends on if you have enough lien."

"Then I need as much information on the Campione family as you can find," Blaise said then drank some of his drink.

"That will take some time seeing as they like to keep to themselves. And aren't you a Campione? Why do you need to find out about them?"

"I just need to know," Blaise said then wrote his disposable scroll's number down on a napkin and handed it to Junior, "Contact me here when you have the information and how much it will cost. I'll come with the lien." He then took his drink and walked over to the table he sat with Roman and Neo the first time they met.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours Blaise was about ready to pass out from boredom. Within those hours he downloaded 3 full length rpg games on his scroll and finished each of them, '<em>very legally'<em> downloaded 2 full albums from a band Ruby told him about, and drank 7 Disaronnos without even getting buzzed.

Meanwhile the party was in full swing down on the dance floor with the bass making Blaise's Disaronno vibrate in the glass. Then during one of the bass drops Blaise felt something poking his head. Swiveling his head around he saw Roman poking Blaise's head with the end of his cane with Neo standing behind him.

"Hello," Blaise said slightly slurring his speech from the alcohol in his system, "Ya found me."

"It was easy since your wig is lopsided," Roman replied as Blaise reached up and fixed the crooked hair. "Neo explained to me the situation and as long as you help out with a couple projects, you can stay with us for your break."

"Great," Blaise said standing up abruptly now regretting all of his drinks after the third glass, "Sign me up."

"You're drunk," Roman said as Blaise stumbled and he caught him with his cane.

"I'm not drunk," Blaise said then took two steps and then leaned on a nearby table, "but I'm definitely not sober."

"Neo, you wanted him to stay with us so you're in charge of him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like puke on the couch," Roman said then headed towards the door, "I have some business to attend to, so just bring him to the apartment until he sobers up."

* * *

><p>"Ooh, a late night visit," Sedric said as Ozpin walked in carrying a stack of papers under his arm and two mugs of coffee in his hands. Sitting down he put one cup next to himself and the other next to Sedric, then he placed the stack of papers down in front of him. "What are those? Files you have on me?"<p>

"Final tests," Ozpin said as he pulled out a red pen and started to correct his papers, "I may be the headmaster of Beacon, but I'm still a teacher."

"So," sedric said almost taking a drink of the coffee then he swapped the coffee mugs and took a satisfying drink from the cup enjoying the flavor, "You're not here just to correct student's tests, are you?"

"Very observant," Ozpin said then pulled a picture out from the stack of papers and slid it across the table, "Do you recognise this man?"

Sedric picked up the picture and saw it was the one he had been waiting for for the past few months. It was the picture of Blaise at Junior's club shortly after he killed the leader of the amethysts.

"I know him," Sedric said then slid the picture back to Ozpin, "He's Wolfgang Costantino. My little brother who doesn't like to keep our last name. A couple years back he ran away from home and became a freelance mercenary/assassin who liked to call himself the Blood Moon."

"Blood Moon?" Ozpin asked as he wrote that down on a student's paper.

"Yeah, Blood Moon," Sedric said then he heard some familiar noises coming from the hallway. "I am called Full Moon and she," he said then pointed at the one way mirror causing Ozpin to look, "is New Moon." As he said that there was a muffled gunshot and the mirror shattered as a dart connected with Ozpin's neck.

"Full Moon," Ozpin heard the girl's voice say from behind the shattered glass as she jumped through the window and unlocked his handcuffs, "More like Moon Moon."

"You seriously spend too much time on the internet," Sedric said as he walked over to Ozpin and handcuffed him to the table. "Anyway, I need to get to a White Fang safe house. Xais Cay has been compromised."

"Should we go back home?"

"You of all people should know there's no home left for us," Sedric said as they both left the room and Ozpin fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, now here we go. Blaise is with Roman and Neo. Sedric is released by New Moon. Ozpin is unconscious. It is implied that Blake ran off and met Sun.<strong>

**What will the next chapter have in store? I honestly don't know because I haven't typed it up yet, but I have a general idea.**

**-J. Van A**


	12. Black and White, maybe Brown and Pink to

**Alright, new chapter. Man, I'm tired. Well get ready to read some extra content that goes till after you'd think it would usually end.**

**I have a headache, I'm going to go get some painkiller, brb.**

* * *

><p>"Ow, my head," Blaise said then rolled off of Roman's couch smashing his face on the carpet floor, "Ow, my everything." Doing a slow push up off of the floor he saw Neo sitting on the recliner watching TV wearing a large pink t-shirt, a white undershirt, and brown sweatpants. "Hello Neo," Blaise greeted her as he stood up. She looked over at him for a second with her tired eyes glaring as she did a slight wave and returned to looking back at the TV. "Not a morning person huh?"<p>

"And you are?" Blaise heard a voice say from behind him. Turning around he saw roman wearing regular pajamas with his hair in a ruffled mess covering his right eye.

"No," Blaise said then rubbed his head trying to get rid of his headache. "So I assume this is a typical morning here."

"You would be correct," Roman stated as he sat down on another recliner and watched the TV with an expression just like Neo's.

"I think I am going to like being with you guys," Blaise said as he sat down on the couch and looked at the TV with them both.

After two hours of watching the news they continued to watch the TV as 3 hour long paid programs were played.

"Neo, I think we need a blender able to chop up a scroll," Roman said as he reached for his scroll but it was too far away from his chair. Both Neo and Blaise tried to reach for the scroll but they were too far away from it. "I guess we don't need it."

"Shame, it keeps all the nutrients from the fruit in an easy to drink liquid," Blaise said then stood up and checked the time. "We should probably do something today. It's already afternoon."

"I don't think there is much we can do," Roman said as he stood up and stretched. Neo glared at him then threw a paper airplane that hit him in the face. Opening the paper he facepalmed and groaned. "We have to meet with Cinder today to plan for the robbery tomorrow." Neo was about to stand up before Roman motioned for her to stop. "You don't have to go. I know how much you dislike Cinder." He pointed at Blaise. "You have to go. And make sure to dress up for the occasion, no looking like a Beacon student."

"So you're telling me to wear the disguise to fool your friends?" Blaise asked looking around the apartment to try and find his wig.

"Colleagues, not friends. And they don't really like Beacon in case you haven't noticed," Roman said then pulled a black masquerade mask that seemed to be made out of metal with no eye holes and sharp pointed edges and tossed it at Blaise who caught it. "Wear that instead of the sunglasses. You need to leave an impression with them for them to trust you."

"Alright, will I have to fight anyone?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On if they trust you or not."

"Gaah, this feels so weird," Blaise complained as he messed with his gauntlets. He unsheathed his wrist blades that seemed to go through a convenient hole on the bottom of the gauntlets.

"If you want to impress them the first thing they will do is question if you are good or not. They will send at least two regular white Fang members at you to check for weapons. As soon as they touch you, you have to kill each of them within a couple of seconds. After you kill them stand straight and adjust your jacket. Do not show any kinds of weakness or they will kill you," Roman told him as they neared the warehouse where they were supposed to meet with Cinder. "They prefer to only have a small circle of friends, so just do as I say and you'll worm your way into the circle."

"So you just want me to go in there and kill some people?"

"No, I want you to go in there, play the strong and silent card, then if they question if you're able to hold your ground, that is when you kill people. Don't get too carried away," Roman explained to Blaise as they reached the door. "Also I need a name."

"Wolfgang Costantino," Blaise said as he adjusted his wig making sure it wasn't crooked.

"Great, it fits," Roman said then opened the door and made a rather large entrance as Blaise followed behind. "Did I miss anything?"

"Who the hell is this?" a bull faunus from the back wielding a black and red katana, and wearing a grimm mask asked from the back of the room as soon as he spotted Blaise.

"A friend," Roman replied, "His name is Wolfgang Costantino."

"Surely he can speak for himself," a woman in a red dress said as she walked over to Blaise. "So, you're a friend of Roman's"

"Yes," Blaise said looking at the woman.

"He's never talked about you. Well, he never did tell me about his friends after he showed us Neopolitan. I am Cinder, one of Roman's… friends," she told him as she turned around and signaled for a three of the White Fang members to check him. "I'm really sorry about the check, but we need to know what you're packing. Just to make sure we can trust you."

"I would advise against that," Roman said as the White Fang came closer to Blaise.

"Now why would that be?" Cinder asked as a White Fang member reached out his hand.

"He's… touchy," Roman finished then Blaise sprung into action. Pulling out his two schiavonas and beheaded two of the White Fang, then he kicked the third in the crotch causing him to double over in pain giving Blaise the perfect level to behead the third with both sword. He sheathed the blades then adjusted his jacket. A couple more White Fang were about to approach Blaise until the railguns extended themselves out of his gauntlets.

A green haired girl and a grey haired boy were about to attack Blaise until Cinder motioned for them to stop.

"Impressive," Cinder said as she walked over to the dead White Fang and looked at them, "I have never seen a blade that is able to cut straight through a person's aura."

"How can we know we can trust him?" the bull faunus asked as he cautiously reached for his sword.

"If he wanted to kill us, we would be dead," Roman said, "I brought him along because he needs some extra lien and we need competent bodyguards."

"Well with skills like his he would be an asset," the grey haired boy said.

"He just killed them because they were about to touch him. He can't be trusted," the green haired girl told the boy.

"You'd probably do the same thing if they were going to search you for weapons," the grey boy retorted.

"True."

"Excuse me," Blaise said interrupting the two causing everyone to look at him, "I'm a freelance mercenary, effective, and discreet. I'm just passing though Vale on personal business. As long as you pay me what I deserve, I will do as you say and not breathe a word of this to anyone. This isn't my first, and obviously not my most dangerous job. If you decline my services I will walk out of this door and you won't see me again. Your choice."

"Let's talk price," Cinder smiled as she motioned for Blaise to come over to the table where they were planning out the heist for tomorrow.

"So what now?" Blaise asked Roman as their airship landed on to the docks.

"Well, as long as you patrol the borders, make sure nobody disrupts the heist, this will be the easiest 25,000 lien you'll ever make," Roman said then turned his attention to the White Fang, "Hey! What's the holdup?!" He then walked down the ramp. "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment. So why don't you animals pick up the pace. Wolfgang, time for your job to start," he said looking at Blaise who then ran off the ramp and jumped onto the top of a nearby stack of crates and took a look around as Roman went over to the White Fang.

"No you idiot, this isn't a leash," Roman said then was interrupted by Blake placing her sword to his neck. Blaise looked over and mentally cursed.

'Why, we just got here? And why does it have to be one of my friends?' Blaise asked himself as he walked over to the situation.

"Nobody move," Blake demanded as she pressed the blade closer on to Roman's neck.

"Take it easy there little lady," Roman said as the White Fang members came closer to Roman's aid.

Blake reached up and pulled off her ribbon revealing her cat ears. "Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?"

"Oh kid," Roman chuckled, "Didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation," Blake demanded. And as if on cue the rest of the airships filled with more White Fang flew above them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little operation,'" Roman said as Blake was distracted by the airships he aimed his cane at her feet and fired off an explosive round sending her flying back.

"Need some help?" Blaise asked as he reached the shipping crates next to Roman.

"No, I'll take care of her," Roman said then motioned for Blase to go back, "That explosion isn't likely to have attracted friendlies."

"Got it," Blaise said then ran towards the warehouses.

As Blaise reached the warehouse he was welcomed by another person he didn't want to see, Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted getting Roman's attention.

"Well hello Red," Roman mockingly greeted her, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Ruby, are these people your friends?" the girl Weiss bumped into the day before asked Ruby approaching her.

"Penny get back," Ruby told her then Roman fired off a round hitting Ruby on the side. That only caused Penny to get angry.

'I should help out… but this could be interesting,' Blaise mentally told himself as he watched the girl walk toward the railing.

"Penny wait! Stop!" Ruby pleaded.

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready," Penny said then her backpack opened up and swords flew out of it, then she jumped off the roof and started to engage the White Fang.

'I'm calling it, she's a robot," Blaise told himself as he noticed Ruby pick up her scythe and head toward the fight. 'I might as well actually earn my money."

He then pulled out his swords and rushed over to the railing and cut Ruby off before she could join the fight.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that," Blaise said slightly changing his voice as he positioned the tip of the sword at Ruby's neck.

"Get out of my way," Ruby glared at him.

"Listen up little red," Blaise said then walked between Ruby and the fight forcing her to back up, "I have a lot of money riding on this heist. Not to mention I will be killed, so I can't let you though."

"I wasn't asking," Ruby said then knocked Blaise's sword to the side with her scythe then fired off a round at point blank range hitting Blaise square in the chest, making Blaise thankful for aura, throwing her back a couple feet.

"That was something," Blaise said then extended his railguns from his gauntlet, "but this is more." He fired off a round hitting Ruby in the leg making her shout in pain as the bullet connected, but only damaged her aura slightly. Just then Penny fired off a laser cutting two airships in half and Ruby and Blaise watched as they both fell. Penny then threw some of her swords into the side of another airship and she started to pull the ship towards her. "How is she doing that?" Ruby asked amazed at the sight.

"Don't look away from your enemy," Blaise said as he ran up to Ruby and cut the side of her arm cancelling her aura. With her in her weakened state Blaise jumped in the air and kicked Ruby on the side of the head throwing her back a couple of feet.

"Wolfgang!" Roman shouted from the open door of the airship, "We've gotta go!"

Blaise didn't even argue. If he could leave or fight Ruby, he'd choose to leave. Before Ruby could stand up and fight back Blaise ran off the roof and jumped to a nearby stck of shipping crates, then he jumped into the airship just as Roman closed the door and the pilot decided to fly.

"We are dead," Roman said in a defeated tone as he slumped down on the bench.

"Maybe not," Blaise said thinking up an idea.

"Alright Wolfgang," Roman said leaning over the table to talking loud enough so Blaise can hear, "What's the plan?'

"Well it's very simple-"

"How very disappointing you two," Cinder said walking into the room with Mercury and Emerald hiding in the shadows trying to be intimidating.

"Woah! I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon," Roman said surprised to see them.

"We were expecting more from you," then she turned to Blaise, "and especially from you."

"Well then, make sure to pull up a front row seat because the show has just begun," Blaise said walking around the table to stand in front of Cinder. "We are going to get that dust by tuesday."

"And how are you going to do that?" Mercury asked from behind Cinder.

"By a very lucrative plan done by a small group of people," Blaise smiled as he glared at her from underneath the mask.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Roman asked Blaise as he, Neo, and Blaise walked towards the docks.

"It is a very simple plan," Blaise said as he looked around the corner, "The Schnee Dust Company has had so much dust stolen that after the incident last night the only place they can trust to hold the dust would be on their own freighter with Atlasian Knights guarding it. At the most there are three actual human bodies on board with a small army of robots. With any luck we can sneak on the boat, take out the humans, disable the gps, then bring the boat out of the harbor to near a White Fang friendly zone where we can have them unload the boat. We set the automated steering to some random area in the ocean and we win."

"And what happens if we don't have luck?"

"We have to fight a small army of robots and take the boat by force," Blaise replied as he walked towards the freighter with Neo following behind with a smirk on her face.

"Alright alright, bad plan, bad plan!" Blaise shouted as he dodged the Atlasian Knights' bullets for the tenth time within 30 seconds of the group approaching the boat.

"What now genius?" Roman asked Blaise as he pulled his at to the side to avoid it being hit by the bullet.

"We keep to the plan," Blaise said then unsheathed his swords, "Neo, you and Roman get onto the ship and take out the people, the gps and start up the boat. I will take on the robots." He jumped over their makeshift cover and headed straight towards the robots.

As he jumped into the group of robots he fired off a railgun round from each gauntlet breaking several of the robots. Spinning with his blades he managed to give himself some breathing room. He then ran at the robots and fired off two rounds giving himself some extra momentum as he spun in the air and cut down the robots.

"Terribly sorry about this," Roman said as he threw the last sailor overboard. Waking into the deck he saw Neo messing around with the controls disabling the gps. "So are we ready to go." After a quick electrick shock throwing Neo into the cabinet he got a quick thumbs up from the inside of the cabinet. "Alright," Roman said as he turned on the throttle, "Get Blaise." His only reply was a white flash of light.

"Oh shit, ohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshitohshit,"Blaise siad to himself as he dodged a strike from another knight and retaliated with another slash cutting the knight in half. He felt a small tug on his collar and was about to slash at that but there was a quick flash of light and he was in the deck of the freighter. "Well that worked out well."

"Well it was easy when the army of robots came off of the boat to attack an idiot with two swords and gauntlets," Roman said steering the boat.

"Well it worked out just fine," Blaise said sheathing his swords.

"Whatever you say kid."

"So where are we going?" Blaise asked approaching the window.

"We are going to the port near Mountain Glenn, we're supposed to meet with Cinder there to collect our payments and the White Fang is going to collect the dust," Roman explained.

"And what's going on at Mountain Glenn?"

"Something that you'll find out in due time," Roman said then pointed at Neo, "Take her under the deck. She took quite an electric shock then she had to use her semblance three times within five minutes. She's going to be exhausted so let her rest, we should make it to the Glenn port within a couple of hours."

Picking up Neo Blaise said goodbye to Roman and brought Neo to the break room below deck. After placing her on the couch for her to rest she seemed to fall asleep instantly. Blaise was tired so he just walked over to the other couch and flopped down and slept.

"Wake up," Roman said poking Blaise in the head with his cane, "We're here."

Grabbing his jacket and weapons Blaise walked out of the break room onto the deck.

"Ahoy there!" Blaise shouted getting Cinder's attention, "I told you we'd have it by tuesday!" He then stood on the railing and jumped off the boat and landed in front of Cinder.

"Bringing the whole ship, interesting," Cinder said admiring Blaise's work, "I take it Roman and Neo are still on the ship?"

"Yeah," Blaise said then the ramp of the freighter descended and both Roman and Neo walked out and over to the group.

"Roman, good job," Cinder said then looked around for a second then looked at Neo, "Oh sorry Neo, I didn't see you there." Neo looked mad then headed for their airship back to Vale. "Anyway, your payment," Cinder said then Mercury handed Blaise a backpack full of lien, "25,000 lien, I hope we can work together again in the future." Blaise shrugged off that remark and headed to the airship.

Sitting down next to Neo Blaise checked the backpack checking it for any traps not finding any. Roman came by a couple minutes later and tossed Neo a backpack and slung another one over his shoulder.

"Let's go back home," Roman said then knocked on the pilot's door and the airship took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Painkiller taken and now I'm fine.<strong>

**Alright, that was interesting. Next chapter I might have Blaise and Neo go to Blaise's home island. Maybe have a part where New Moon and Moon Moon (Sedric) talk for a while, maybe explain how New Moon knew Sedric was at Beacon.**

**Now I'm going to go to bed, maybe eat some food, goodnight.**

**-J. Van A**


	13. The past will always reveal itself

**Hello. Here's the next chapter. This isn't my best chapter but it certainly isn't my worst. Anyway, we've got a joke in the beginning then the plot happens.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Beacon was in chaos. Ozpin had been missing for three days without a trace. Glynda was about to start going on a rampage. Nearly every student team had been dispatched into the city of Vale to search for the headmaster but not finding anything.<p>

"Glynda what do we do now?" Peter Port asked her as he and the other teachers gathered in the headmaster's office.

"We continue our search," she replied, "Bartholomew, do we have any ransom letters?"

"No," Oobleck said then pulled up a schedule for the airships, "And there were no airship arrivals or departures between we last saw Ozpin to when we first declared him missing."

"Where could he have gone?" Port asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"It is possible that maybe he went for a walk into the Emerald Forest and got lost," Oobleck suggested then looked around the room to see Ozpin's cane, "Although he would never go outside of Beacon without his cane."

"I'm declaring this a level one emergency," Glynda said moving behind the desk, "I am assuming control of Beacon until Ozpin is fou-" She was cut off by her scroll playing the song _We're off to see the Wizard_ which every teacher knew she used that for when Ozpin's contact. Pulling out her scroll she said, "Ozpin where the hell are you? I was about to declare this a level one emergency."

"Good thing I called then," Ozpin replied. "I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

"What's the bad news?" she asked already forming a scowl on her face.

"Sedric has escaped with the help of an assassin named 'New Moon,' and they knocked me out."

"What's the good news?"

"I actually got some sleep." At that remark every teacher in the room groaned. "What? I got some sleep. For once I finally got sleep."

* * *

><p>"So," Sedric said as he looked over at New Moon who was sitting across from him on the airship nearing it's destination.<p>

"So," she replied looking back at him.

"How've you been?"

"I've been good. I haven't been captured by incompetent Beacon students lately."

"Well to be fair, Blaise was helping them," Sedric said causing New Moon to look shocked.

"Has Blaise gone rogue?"

"Yes and no. He apparently has amnesia from hitting his head too hard and by coincidence he went to Xais Cay for a mission."

"So did he destroy the machine?"

"Yeah he did."

"Good riddance."

"Hey it was a good solution. It was much better than going out onto the front lines and killing humans," Sedric nearly yelled at her causing her to flinch, "Not to mention now the grunts are working with a human lowlife named Roman Torchwick."

She stood up then slapped Sedric. "But you went subjugated to the torture by the machine. All those hours of pain for the slight maybe sliver of a chance that it would work. Lucius was insane. He didn't even try many grimm trials before he moved onto the fanus. He started with the youngest and worked his way up. After he managed to get me to go through it he was about to do you but was stopped by Blaise who was barely even able to walk after the experiment. Nine years ago Blaise saved your life and you pay him back by leaving us with Lucius and the machine."

"Lucia, I-"

"Don't even fucking try to apologize," she snapped at him, "The only reason why I rescued you from Beacon was because Blaise told me that if he ever went to the cache and didn't tell the clerk the message that would mean either you or Lucius was in trouble. Even after he lost his memory he was saving your ass."

"Actually, he didn't do that on purpose," he told her, "I killed one of Blaise's friends, do you think he would've helped me out on his own accord. I just told him to go to the cache."

"You're a manipulative asshole," she told him, "You had better be glad you're my brother because if you weren't you'd be dead by now."

"Hey it was either I did it and got out or I didn't and was stuck at Beacon's detention center," Sedric said then Lucia stood up and started walking away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and find Blaise," she told him.

"I wouldn't do that," he said as he drank his coffee and cringed at the taste. "Also one last thing," he said making Lucia turn around to look at him, "You do have beautiful eyes. You shouldn't hide them behind sunglasses."

"I hide my eyes because of what that maniac did, and I'm sure he does too," Lucia said adjusting her dark aviator sunglasses.

* * *

><p>"Alright Junior whaddaya ya got for me?" Blaise asked as he approached Junior at the bar in his club.<p>

""As much information as I could find. You seem to be in a good mood. What happened?" he asked reaching under his bar and pulled out a black folder from under his bar.

"I just made a decent amount of money within the last few days," Blaise as he sat down on the barstool.

"That's good, I charge 5,000 lien, and that's with the friend discount," Junior replied as he held up the folder.

"Yeah I can pay that," Blaise said then reached into his backpack and pulled out the right amount of lien then slid it over to Junior.

Junior picked up the stack of money and looked at it then put it in the safe under the bar. "It's the right amount," he said then slid it over to Blaise, "Are you sure you want to see what's in there? Some things are better left unknown."

"Well Junior," Blaise said as he put the folder into his backpack and he stood up and started to head towards the door, "I have to know."

* * *

><p>"Well kid did you find what you wanted?" Roman asked as he approached Blaise who was looking through the files on the couch.<p>

"There isn't much information in here," Blaise said then shuffled through some more papers, "It says here that the Campione family came from the _Ayw Isle._ The Campione family was a long line of human champions who won many battles until as the legend says 'Lorenzo Campione, one of the greatest in the long line of champions killed a sacred wolf and his descendents were to be forever cursed to live as wolf faunuses,' but there was much speculation about that saying he fell in love with a wolf faunus girl and they had their own family in private. Eventually the Campiones all died off except for the wolf faunus branch. The remaining family then moved into the ancestral home in the Ayw Isle north of Vale. And that is where the documents end because the Campione family then became secretive."

'_So now you have this information, what are you going to do?'_ Neo's note said after she slid it over to Blaise who read.

"I have some time left from my break," Blaise replied then pulled out his scroll from the school and bought an airship ticket to Ayw Isle that left in a couple of hours. "I have a plane to catch. Do either of you want to tag along?"

"Actually, I have some more business to attend to, so I won't be coming along," Roman replied as he pulled on his bowler cap.

'_I have to stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Sorry. _:(" Neo's note said.

"Alright then, Roman can I leave my Wolfgang disguise here?"

"Sure, why not," Roman said then opened a drawer in a cabinet, "Just keep the things in here and they'll be here when you get back."

* * *

><p>"Hei Xiong!" Junior heard a feminine voice shout from outside the club. Then a gunshot was heard as the doors were thrown off their hinges into the dance floor stopping the music.<p>

"Is she back?" one of the henchmen asked Junior who just sighed regretting just buying replacement doors the day before.

"No, if this was Goldie we'd be in the fight by now," Junior replied then several silent gunshots were heard from the doorway as several of his henchmen fell over onto the ground unconscious. "Not to mention Goldie doesn't use fast acting anesthetic darts."

"Hei Xiong! Junior!" the voice shouted as the girl walked into the light carrying a railgun shotgun and a dart pistol. On her back was an italian long sword and on her belt were two light cavalry sabers. She had long straight black hair and wolf ears on her head. She was wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses. She was wearing a black tank top under her black trench coat, black cargo pants, and black combat boots. "You and I need to have a talk."

"Look Wolfie, I just went through a major remodeling after the last crazy girl came in demanding information. If we can do this without loss of life, or worse, property damage, can we take that plan of action?" Junior asked as he calmly walked over to Lucia.

"Sure," she said then holstered her shotgun on her back and her pistol on the back of her belt making Junior breathe a sigh of relief just long enough for Lucia to smirk and stomp on his foot, "But no calling me Wolfie. If you're going to call me anything call me New Moon."

"Alright then, New Moon," Junior said getting his foot from under hers, "What do you want to know?"

"Where can I find a wolf faunus named Blaise Campione?"

"He's staying with Roman Torchwick for the next week and a half."

"And where can I find Roman Torchwick?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone.

* * *

><p>"Neo, how long before the pizza gets here?" Roman asked her has he looked up from his papers.<p>

'_Any minute,'_ she signed at him making him reach for his wallet then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he said then walked to the door. Just before he opened the door there was a gunshot that broke through the door and connected with Roman's chest throwing him back.

"Pizza time," Lucia said breaking through the door carrying a pizza in one hand and a smoking shotgun in the other. "Where is Blaise?"

"Jeez," Roman said in between coughs, "He left to go to the Ayw Isle a couple hours ago."

"That idiot," she said then walked in and placed the pizza on the table and took a slice then pulled out her scroll to try a schedule the closest flight only to find that the next one leaves at noon the next day. "He had better not be dead by the time I get there. Also," she pointed at Roman, "You're an asshole."

* * *

><p>"So why are you going to the Ayw Isle?" the passenger sitting next to Blaise asked him about an hour into the flight.<p>

"I'm going there for break," Blaise replied not technically lying.

"Well son, you just wasted your money," the man said, "The island has gone to shit within the last ten years after the big fire killing one of the more famous faunus families. Let's just say the people there don't like faunus." Blaise was then glad he was wearing his hood up.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, some plot, some back story, introduction of a new character that's already been in a previous chapter, and more plot. I think we'll have in the next chapter some more plot and maybe some interaction with some team RWBY members.<strong>

**Good night,**

**-J. Van A**


End file.
